La luxure n'est plus un péché
by Luki-chan-x3
Summary: Elle le détestait car il le dégoûtait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de le regarder. C'était une obsession chez elle, il hantait ses pensés, c'était plus fort qu'elle. [ Plus je te regarde et plus j'ai envie de toi : Changement de titre & d'image ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Bon alors je vais finalement publier ma fiction sur ce site x) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, les chapitres seront peut être long à paraitre par contre parce que j'ai pleins de boulot avec les cours et tout mais je ferais de mon mieux sinon rendez vous en bas =) **_

Chapitre 1 : Tu me dégoutes

« Sept ans de vide, sept ans de néant, sept ans qu'ils nous ont attendus, ils ont dû traverser tant d'épreuves, verser tant de larmes. Ils ont dû s'en sortir comme ils le pouvaient mais aujourd'hui ils nous ont retrouvés, la guilde a enfin retrouvée l'ambiance d'il y a sept ans. Mais malheureusement, quand j'ai voulu enfin revoir mon père et lui parler, on m'a annoncé qu'il n'était plus avec nous… Dit maman, je me demandais… Est-ce qu'il savait que je l'aimais ? Après tout je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit, pourras-tu lui dire de ma part ? Car je veux à tout pris, qu'il sache que je l'aime. Au revoir maman, je t'aime. »

Lucy plia la lettre et la déposa dans une enveloppe avant de la ranger là où il se doit.

-Demain promet d'être une dure journée.

La blonde sourit, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle resta dans l'eau pendant un moment, profitant de son bain qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis sept ans. Elle finit par sortir, se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher.

« Natsu n'est pas là... Etrange ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Elle se faufila sous sa couette et s'endormit en pensant à sa journée du lendemain. Quand elle se leva, le soleil tapait sur son visage, sensation qui lui manquait et qu'elle avait retrouvée. La mage aux clés se leva, s'habilla et s'empressa de rejoindre les personnes qu'elle aimait tant. Arrivée à l'auberge, tout le monde était présent, le maitre avait une annonce importante à faire.

-Ecoutez moi tous, hier j'ai parlé avec Macao et nous avons décidé de participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques ! Expliqua le maitre.

-Nous avons décidé ? Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord ? S'affola Macao

-Les Grands Jeux Magiques ? Répéta Natsu sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-En résumé, si nous gagnons, Fairy Tail deviendra numéro 1 de Fiore !

-Je continue à m'opposer à cette idée ! Reprit le cinquième maitre.

-Oto-san c'est le moyen idéal ! Et puis les Jeux Magiques n'ont lieu que dans trois mois, ils ont largement le temps de se préparer, le rassura son fils, ce qui apparemment marcha.

-Trois mois c'est largement suffisant pour devenir plus fort, s'enthousiasma le dragon de feu.

Romeo sourit, ainsi que toute la guilde. C'est alors que leur entrainement commença, les mages s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes : l'équipe de Mira était allé à la montagne, les Raijinshuu avaient suivis Laxus, Gajeel et Lily s'entrainaient seuls, quand à Erza et aux autres ils étaient allés s'entrainer à la plage. Enfin « s'entrainer » est un bien grand mot, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils foncèrent s'amuser, en particulier Natsu et Grey, mais bon après tout ils méritaient quelques minutes de détente. Après s'être bien amusés, ils commencèrent tous à s'exercer.

« Ces trois mois vont être dures… Je vais me donner à fond ! »

Le soir venu, les mages avaient fait un bon départ et ils devaient persévérer, ils allèrent donc fêter ça dans un bar. Natsu, Lucy et Happy étaient déjà partis devant. Tout se passait bien, les clients parlaient à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que les mages de Fairy Tail entendent du bruit à l'extérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… se questionna la blonde.

-Cette odeur ne me dit rien qui vaille, craignit Natsu.

-Natsu ?

-Fait comme si de rien n'était.

-D-d'accord.

Tout le monde se tut laissant entrer deux jeunes hommes.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Rogue ? Sois pas jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai.

-Ben pour les filles qui me courent après.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir des fans hystériques.

Le blond s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit l'odeur de la salamandre, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Mais si ce n'est pas Natsu-san ça alors.

Le concerné se retourna.

-Hein ? On s'connait ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'à l'époque je te considérais comme un héros.

-Comme toi on voulait devenir des dragons slayers, continua Rogue.

-Vous êtes des… ? Hésita Natsu.

-Tu devrais plutôt nous appeler « vrais » dragons slayers.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-C'est simplement la différence entre ta nature de dragon slayer et la notre.

-La différence de nature… ? Répéta Lucy.

-'Tain vous savez vraiment rien, Rogue et moi sommes des dragons slayers de la troisième génération, car les dragons qui nous ont entrainés, et bien… On les a tués de nos mains pour but de devenir de véritables dragons slayers.

-Ils… Ils ont tués un dragon ? Paniqua la blonde.

-Vous avez tués vos propres parents ? S'énerva Natsu.

Le dragon blanc remarqua que la constellationniste paniquait, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je te fais peur ? Souriait-il.

La blonde ne pouvait ni répondre ni bouger. Est-ce qu'il faisait peur ? Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt un sentiment de dégout.

-T'approche pas de Lucy ! Menaça Natsu.

-Ca va calme toi je fais rien lui faire à ta précieuse princesse, allé Rogue on s'en va.

Les dragons de Sabertooth sortirent du bar laissant une salamandre en pétard.

-N-Natsu viens nous aussi on rentre… proposa la mage aux clés.

-Ouais…

Les deux amis rentrèrent à l'hôtel, leurs compagnons ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient de retour, Happy leur expliqua la situation tandis que Natsu et Lucy allèrent s'enfermer dans leurs chambres.

-Mais pourquoi ils se mettent dans cet état pour si peu… chuchota Grey.

-Sabertooth… Nous devrions nous y méfier, mis en garde Erza.

-Oui… répondit simplement Wendy qui était trop préoccupée par ses deux camarades.

Lucy resta sur son lit, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru des dragons slayers capables de commettre un tel acte…

« Comment peuvent-ils faire ça… A leurs propres parents… Si dépourvus de tous sentiments, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'une telle chose allait se produire, pourtant eux l'on fait… Et puis… Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé si j'avais peur de lui ? Ca n'a aucun sens… Moi qui croyais que ça allait être trois mois tranquilles à s'entrainer… Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. »

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_**Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter, je me relis plusieurs fois et tout. Mais je pense quand même prendre une bêta donc je cherche encore =). Après si vous avez des conseils à me donner sur mon style d'écriture ou autre je les lirais avec plaisir ^^. Sinon vos avis sur le premier chapitre, vous avez aimé ? Je poste la suite dès que possible =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :   
**_

_**Me revoilà ! Après un bout de temps -ou pas, vive ma mémoire- je suis de retour. Je suis contente ma fic a déjà atteint les 99 vues ça monte vite O.O enfin pour tout vous dire, plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus je stress de peur que ça ne plaise plus x) sur ce je vais vous laissez lire, on se retrouve en bas comme d'ab =) **_

Chapitre 2 : Tu vaux mieux que lui alors laisse tomber

La blonde était encore endormie, ne voulant pas se réveiller parce que son lit était tellement confortable et qu'elle y était bien, elle était aux anges jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée malencontreuse d'un certain blond arrogant lui venu à l'esprit. Elle effaça immédiatement cette image de sa tête pour finalement se lever et s'habiller.

« L'entrainement… Tu es venue pour ça alors concentre-toi là-dessus Lucy ! »

Après s'être torturer avec son elle intérieur, la constellationniste enfila son maillot de bain blanc, puis alla rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient déjà tous prêts, n'attendant plus qu'elle. Les mages allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, le rire était au rendez-vous. Leur journée commençait bien, ils espéraient que ça allait continuer ainsi. Les mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent à la plage pour reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, Lucy appela Caprico pour l'aider.

« Je veux devenir plus forte et je ferai tout pour ça. »

-Développer votre volonté permettra d'augmenter vos capacités magiques. Ressentez la terre… Ressentez le vent… Ressentez l'énergie au contact de votre peau… Alignez votre respiration pour ne plus faire qu'un avec la nature.

Lucy arriva assez bien avec cet exercice, sa magie forma un cercle autour d'elle, augmentant peu à peu son pouvoir, mais très vite, tomba d'épuisement.

-C'est plus dur que je le pensai.

-Layla-sama a elle aussi affûté sa magie d'esprit stellaire avec le même genre d'entrainement.

-Hum… As-tu entendu parler de « _l'unique magie_ » ?

-C'est la magie à la base de toutes les magies c'est ça ? Hades en parlait… Celle qui voulait obtenir…

-J'en… ai entendu parler auparavant par ma mère. Zeref, le grand monde de la magie… Ca n'a rien avoir avec des choses aussi dangereuses que ça…

-… Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Si… « _l'unique magie_ » dont parlait ma mère était vraie… Hades n'aurait jamais pu l'obtenir… Il n'aurait même pas pu en concevoir la forme. Ce n'est pas une chose si simple à obtenir… Et bien que ce soit un incroyable pouvoir qui peut triompher de tout, c'est en même temps un pouvoir invraisemblablement fragile… Ma mère a dit… Toute magie provient de l'amour… C'est pourquoi… Je pense que « _l'unique magie_ » est l'amour.

-C'est une splendide interprétation, sourit l'esprit.

-Si seulement Hades avait pu penser ainsi… Peut-être ne serait-il pas perdu dans de sombres profondeurs.

Les mages de Fairy Tail s'entrainaient durement, quant à la blonde, elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Elle alla donc s'acheter une bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer. En sortant de l'échoppe avec sa bouteille à la main, Lucy prit le temps d'admirer la vue, de sentir le souffle caressait ses joues et le soleil reflétant la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle marcha doucement, souriant aux douces brises de vent, toutes ces sensations si agréables allaient être cachées en un instant. En effet la mage aux clés aperçut à son plus grand désespoir le dragon slayer de Sabertooth. Elle se cacha derrière des rochers en espérant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu.

La jeune femme se concentra pour écouter attentivement s'il était parti. Quand elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, elle souffla un bon coup pour enfin sortir de sa cachette. Mais à peine levée, la constellationniste fut plaquée contre les rochers sans qu'elle eut le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait, sa bouteille tomba sur le sable. Ayant les yeux fermés par peur, elle les rouvrit lentement et découvrit avec effroi la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus.

-Je t'ai tellement manqué au point de m'espionner ? Questionna le blond d'un ton joueur.

L'espionner ? Ca jamais ! Lucy n'accepterait jamais cette idée si puérile de se réduire à ça… Cette remarque lui rappela à quel point elle le détestait et surtout à quel point ce type la dégoutait.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Commença à s'énerver Lucy. Je dois y aller, reprit-elle en commençant à partir ce qui déplu fortement au mage de Sabertooth qui aussitôt emprisonna les poignets de la belle. Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Tu vas pas déjà partir quand même ?

-Je pars si je veux !

Cette attitude ne plu pas au blond qui attira la mage de Fairy Tail vers lui, se rapprochant le plus possible des lèvres de la miss. Ni trop près pour faire durer ce moment, ni trop loin pour but de faire craquer la belle.

-Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu.

-Jamais !

Lucy résistait à la tentation mais c'était de plus en plus dur. La distance qui séparait les bouches des blonds était infiniment petite. Le dragon slayer libéra un des poignets de la mage céleste pour passer sensuellement ses doigts sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Tous les sens de la blonde étaient perturbés, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait tellement le stoppait et lui collait une claque mais elle était tout aussi désireuse qu'il continue. Sting l'avait très bien compris.

-Tes lèvres ont l'air si… appétissantes.

Il laissa les lèvres de la constellationniste tranquille pour faire glisser sa main sur la chute de rein de la belle. De là il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Lucy, lui donnant des baisers divins ce qui provoqua des frissons de plaisir chez la demoiselle. Ce jeu l'amusait de plus en plus, elle se montrait docile face à lui. Du coté de la mage de Fairy Tail, elle avait complètement craquée. Se faire ploter par l'homme le plus sexy de tout Fiore au bord de la mer était tellement excitant. Mais elle ignorait si ce choix était le bon…

Lucy fut coupée dans sa réflexion par la langue de Sting qui explorait la moindre parcelle de son cou procurant des frissons plus intenses les uns que les autres chez la blonde et lui arrachant un petit cri.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi devrait-elle se laissa faire après tout, même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Elle devait arrêter tout ça avant que les choses empirent. Par une grande poussée de courage elle s'écarta du blond pour stopper ces baisers lui brûlant la peau d'exaltation. Seul problème auquel elle n'y pensait plus, la mage aux clés était toujours sous l'emprise de Sting qui lui tenait fermement le poignet.

-Et bien Blondie ça ne te plait plus ?

-Non !

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu pourtant, la narguait-il.

Le teint de Lucy se mit vite au rouge. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de l'emprise de Sting. Mais celui-ci se rapprocha du visage de la belle et plus particulièrement de l'oreille.

-Avoue que tu veux que je continue, susurra le blond.

C'est vrai une part d'elle en mourrait d'envie mais d'un coté il la dégoutait tellement.

-Alors Blondie ?

-Lucy ! Je m'appelle Lucy alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Sting l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Il en avait marre qu'elle lui cri dans les oreilles comme ça, et s'en démarra une danse endiablée avec les langues des deux blonds. La mage de Fairy Tail était complètement démunie et ce baiser n'avait pas arrangeait les choses. Sentir le corps d'athlète du dragon slayer se collait contre sa poitrine lui fit prendre des couleurs dans les tons rouges. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, ne réfléchissait plus et savoura ce moment. Mais pas pour bien longtemps, par manque d'air les deux tourtereaux durent se séparaient, ce qui remit les idées en place dans la tête de Lucy.

-Alors princesse satisfaite ? Sourit Sting en détachant la belle de son emprise.

Satisfaite ? Il se s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de lui voler son premier baiser, cette fois c'en était trop qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. La blonde couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait de lui avec son bras droit sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Quant au blond, il s'en foutait royalement qu'elle s'était enfuit parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle resterait ici pendant trois mois. Il aurait donc tout le temps pour jouer avec elle et surtout savait où elle se trouvait.

Lucy ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle finit par tomber par terre –comme tomber à la Wendy-. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler.

« Mon premier baiser… Comment… Comment a-t-il pu… Je le déteste ! Je le hais il me dégoute plus que tout au monde. Que suis-je bête moi aussi. Mais pourquoi alors je l'ai pas repoussé direct au moment où il m'embrassait… »

La mage céleste passa ses doigts fins et encore mouillés par ses larmes sur ses lèvres, repensant au baiser si fougueux que lui avait donné le blond. La durée de ce baiser avait fait grandir le désir de la blonde. Minute mais à quoi pensait-elle bon dieu ?

« Lucy ! Reprends-toi baka ! »

Elle resta assise sur le sable à contempler la mer en essayant vainement d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sting. Chose perdue d'avance, quand elle pensait au baiser, elle pensait aux cheveux dorés de ce dernier, ses bras musclés, son corps si parfait, ses yeux si magnifiques… Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'attirer, c'était un véritable beau gosse qui hantait ses pensées. Lucy avait beau pensé à autre chose, deux minutes l'image du blond lui revient à l'esprit.

La mage lâcha un long soupir avant d'entendre un autre dragon slayer appeler son nom. Elle se reprit aussitôt et alla retrouver son ami.

-Pourquoi t'es partie Lucy ? S'inquiéta Natsu.

-Je suis allée acheter à boire.

-Et t'as rien pris en fin de compte ? Continua Happy.

La blonde venait à peine de réaliser qu'à cause de l'autre insupportable qu'elle avait oublié sa bouteille d'eau. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle invente une excuse pour ne pas que les deux qui se trouvaient devant elle aurait des doutes. Pourquoi devraient-ils en avoir ? C'est vrai après tout elle pourrait leur faire gober tout ce qu'elle voulait surtout à Natsu. Ca allait être simple avec eux, le plus dur serait avec les autres. Mais bon elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

-Il n'y avait plus de bouteille d'eau.

-Je vois, répondit simplement la salamandre. Allons rejoindre les autres.

-Oui !

-Mais dit moi Lucy qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici toute seule alors ? Demanda Happy en empirant la situation sans le savoir.

« Saleté de matou je te ferais la peau un jour tu verras ! »

-Me reposer tranquillement. Cet entrainement est dur et puis vous entendre gueuler m'a aussi épuisé.

-Moi je fais rien pourtant.

-Et c'est ça le problème Happy ! S'énerva Lucy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible celui là… Allons bon, restons positive ! »

Par cette dernière pensée, la blonde sourit.

-Lucy pourquoi tu souris ? Tu me fais peur, commenta l'Exceed.

« Et restons calme… »

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**_

_**A partir du troisième chapitre, je viserai les 3000 mots, là c'était juste pour bien rentrer dans l'histoire petit à petit. J'avais pas envie de faire un truc brouillon, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre c'est déjà pas mal xDD n'hésitez pas à publier des reviews ^o^ même si j'ai pas encore compris comment on y répond xDDD bah je vais m'y faire mais ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews =p **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**_Alouuurs je reviens après une longue absence et je m'en excuse d'avance, seulement avec les cours j'ai pas trouver le temps d'écrire et tout et puis je n'étais pas non plus bien organisé XD enfin bref pour les chapitres je pense les publier avec 2-3 semaines d'intervalle je n'arrive pas à faire mieux navrés =/ sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre x) on se retrouve en bas ! =D _**

__Chapitre 3 : Distraction alléchante

Les mages de Fairy Tail allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. En arrivant tous avaient remarqué que leur blonde avait pleuré mais tous sauf Natsu et Happy évidemment. Ils se regardèrent, en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il s'était bien passé. Peut-être que Natsu et Lucy s'étaient disputés ? Mais non ça ne collerait pas après tout, et puis quel en serait le motif d'abord ? Aucun. La rousse se battit avec elle-même dans l'espoir de trouver une raison valable mais cette hypothèse était fausse elle n'avait aucun indice après tout. Alors pourquoi la blonde paraissait-elle si… triste ? Morte d'inquiétude, la mage à l'armure proposa à tous de manger ensemble sur la plage pour le repas de midi et puis de se permettre un après-midi de tranquillité et surtout pour bien rigoler et se reposer de leurs efforts.

C'était au tour de la mage aux lettres de se préoccupée de son amie. Alors qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, la constellationniste était toute pétillante et motivée pour s'entrainer. A l'espace d'une absence de dix minutes tout s'était envolé. « _Pourquoi_ » et surtout « _comment_ » se demandait Levy. Ne voulant pas gâcher le repas, personne ne dit rien face à la mine qu'affichait leur nakama même derrière son sourire. La pauvre, tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Lucy, tellement absorbée dans son esprit pour chercher la raison de ce changement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette dernière l'appeler.

-Levy-chan ?

-H-hai Lu-chan ?

-Tu m'as l'air ailleurs je trouve.

-Ha oui ? Navrés… S'excusa la bleue.

La mage céleste ne comprit pas la réaction de son amie. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si absente ? Impossible qu'elle ait pu savoir ce qu'il clochait… non… Mais non voyons ! Claque mentale pour Lucy. Elle n'aurait pas deviné qu'elle avait croisé Sting Eucliffe. Qu'il lui avait donné des baisers plus que divins, en particulier le dernier.

« Non ! Arrête de penser à ça ! Je me torture moi-même alors là il faut vraiment le faire… Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça ! Baka ! »

Une petite claque mentale pour notre constellationniste. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retire les pensées du blond dans sa tête. Mais comment oublier son premier baiser. Et puis surtout ce baiser l'avait laissé perplexe. Après s'être bien rassasié, repas d'ailleurs assez mouvementé entre les nombreux conflits de Natsu et Grey mais aussi Droy qui ne put s'empêcher d'engloutir une bonne partie de nourriture, en particulier un gâteau à la fraise par inadvertance. Par la disparition de sa précieuse pâtisserie, Titania s'était mise dans une colère folle envoyant plusieurs épées dans la direction des garçons. Donc, après avoir mangé, les mages de Fairy Tail s'amusèrent toute l'après-midi à la plage, dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de remonter le moral de la blonde.

Pourquoi détendre l'atmosphère après tout ? Tout se passait bien jusqu'ici, mais le mage de glace s'était souvenu, tout comme la rousse, qu'hier soir leurs amis étaient rentrés énervés du bar n'ayant donnés aucune explication valable. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ce soir là ? Grey se torturait l'esprit avec cette question. Il n'était au courant de rien. Personne ne l'était à vrai dire. Happy n'avait pas tout raconté, il s'était empressé de résumer pour aller rejoindre Natsu. Le dragon slayer avait été tellement énervé qu'il était parti se coucher en claquant la porte. Quant à la blonde, elle avait baissé les yeux et était également parti se coucher sans rien dire. Et puis le lendemain, le premier à se lever fut Salamander. Qui pourtant d'habitude était dans les derniers. Le comportement de leurs camarades devint de plus en plus louche. Que s'était-il passé pour que leurs amis se conduisent ainsi ? Grey nota aussi que quand la mage céleste s'était éloignée du groupe sans donner de raison et c'était Natsu qui était allé la chercher sans les prévenir par ailleurs. Et puis pourquoi Happy n'avait pas tout raconter ?

Plus tard, quand le soleil était à l'aurore. Wendy proposa de retourner au bar mais cette fois-ci d'y aller tout ensemble directement. Et pas faire comme hier, le mage de feu rouspéta. Ils se préparèrent et retournèrent là bas. Lucy fusilla la salle du regard pour voir s'il n'avait pas aperçu le blond. Rassurée de ne pas le voir, elle souffla de soulagement avant de rejoindre les filles autour d'une table. Elles parlèrent de leurs relations avec les garçons de la guilde. La mage céleste soupira d'avance de ce qui aller se passer. La première à commencer fut Levy qui taquina Juvia.

-Alors ça avance avec Grey ? La taquina la mage aux lettres.

-Heu… Bien… C'est que… Bafouilla la mage d'eau avant de ressembler aux cheveux d'Erza.

-C'est que… quoi ? Allez ma grande fait le premier pas ! Insista Lucy.

-Lucy-san vous aussi vous vous y mettez ? Demanda la mage d'eau de plus en plus gênée.

-Bon d'accord dans ces cas là… Levy tu voulais aller avec Gajeel pas vrai ?

-Mais… Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lu-chan !

-Voyons, on le sait tous maintenant !

-Mais non c'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis toi aussi avec Natsu !

-Comment ça «_ moi_ _aussi avec Natsu_ » ?

-Et bien il te plait non ?

« Cet idiot ? Me plaire ? Et puis quoi encore, même si j'aurai des sentiments pour lui on parle de Natsu ! C'est impossible je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle dit ça sérieusement. »

-Non pas du tout.

-Il n'y a rien ?

-Non.

La mage aux lettres fit apparaître une mine déçue. Mais ne perdit pas courage, elle était sûre et certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, le truc c'était de savoir qui. Elle n'allait quand même pas citer tous les noms des gars de la guilde. Levy élimina directement Jet et Droy. Aucuns risques que ça soit eux. Ensuite Natsu, elle avait encore des doutes là-dessus, et il restait Grey également. La bleue alla menait sa petite enquête.

-Mais Lu-chan tu peux tout me dire !

« Tout te dire ? D'accord Levy-chan mais là… Là ! Je ne peux rien dire à personne. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de me laisser ploter par un mec de Sabertooth ! »

-Aucun garçon ne m'intéresse. Satisfaite ?

-C'est c'la oui !

« Non mais sans blague, je ne sais pas mentir même pour ça ? Je serai donc un livre ouvert ? Génial comment je vais faire moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas et je ne dois surement pas leur dire que Sting Eucliffe m'a embrassé ! »

-Et toi Erza ? Tu es amoureuse de Gerard ? Changea de sujet la blonde avant que ça ne tourne à du n'importe quoi dont elle voudrait bien s'en passer.

La concernée rougit aussitôt.

-N-non mais dit ne change pas de sujet !

-C'est vrai Erza a raison ! Approuva Levy.

-Et bien… Je vais nous chercher à boire, proposa la mage céleste sans attendre la réponse.

-Je t'accompagne, décréta la bleue.

Les deux amies allèrent au bar. Le barman étant très occupé, les filles attendirent leur tour.

-Alors tu me dis Lu-chan ?

-D'abord on va s'occuper des filles.

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

-Regarde et apprends.

Levy écouta la blonde et la laissa faire. Quand le barman vint les voir, la constellationniste commanda deux verres de vodka et trois autres avec uniquement de l'eau. Dans un où il y avait seulement de l'eau, Lucy versa un somnifère et attendit qu'il se mélange avec le liquide.

-T'es pas sérieuse tu vas… ?

La blonde ne répondit pas et retourna à la table. Déposa les verres au milieu en distinguant très bien lesquels étaient sans dangers.

-Je vous propose un jeu les filles. Dans ces cinq verres, deux sont alcoolisés. On ferme les yeux et on choisit un verre au hasard, on le boit cul sec sans sentir l'odeur sinon ça sera trop facile. Dit Lucy tout en souriant. Sûre et fière de son coup.

-Je suis partante ! S'exclama Erza.

-Juvia aussi !

La dragonne slayer hocha timidement la tête en signe d'accord. Elles fermèrent toutes les yeux sauf la blonde qui tendit délicatement les verres qui correspondaient aux personnes qu'elle voulait, sans se faire repérer. Toutes buent leur verres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wendy fit tomba sa tête sur la table, puis s'endormit à cause des effets du somnifère. Quant à Erza et Juvia, la vodka leur montait à la tête, et tombèrent toutes les deux de leurs chaises. Les garçons étaient trop occupés à se bourrer dans un autre coin pour remarquer les filles. La mage céleste était plutôt contente. Son plan avait marché à la perfection.

-C'était ça ton coup ?

-Plutôt pas mal tu te trouves pas ?

-Lu-chan… Commença à dire Levy en étant effrayée.

-J'avais pas le choix, si je le dis, c'est qu'à toi.

-D'accord alors je t'écoute.

Lucy lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé avec le blond. Elle commença par lui parler de la fameuse soirée où Natsu et elle étaient rentrés énervés. Puis ce matin quand elle avait été dans une échoppe et qu'en sortant elle avait croisé le dragon slayer de lumière. Le baiser fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé mais qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire. Elle lui raconta tout ça sans oublier aucuns détails.

-Il te plait ? Taquina Levy.

-M-mais non pas du tout !

-Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu m'as raconté tout ça !

La mage céleste ne trouva aucun mot pour répondre à cette dernière remarque que lui avait faite son amie. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas le renier, ce mec était diablement sexy. Et peut-être à son goût ? Mais non voyons comment pouvait-elle penser ça ! C'était un mage de Sabertooth, un salopard qui drague les filles pour les mettre dans son lit. Il était arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur, détestable, sournois, dragueur, beau gosse, désireux et embrassait comme un Dieu.

« Minute ? Mais ces quoi ces dernières pensées que j'ai eu ?! C'est du n'importe quoi là ! »

-Salut les filles ! Waow elles ont eu quoi les trois ?

-Grey ? Interloqua Lucy complètement sortit de ses pensées.

-Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Bourré comme les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Wendy ?

La mage aux lettres regarda la blonde avec insistance, l'air de dire « trouve toi-même une idée je ne t'aiderai pas ».

-Ho tu sais la fatigue la fatigue, répondit Lucy.

-Je vois ça. Bon et si on rentrait ? Il se fait tard.

-Comment on va faire pour eux ? Dit Levy en désignant ces « eux » du doigt.

-Natsu et Jet ont tenu le coup bizarrement, ils vont nous aider.

Les filles acquiescèrent et avec leurs camarades non saouls, ils ramenèrent ceux qui l'étaient. Même si Natsu et Jet avaient tenus le coup, ils étaient complètement fatigués. Alors après avoir amené Erza, Juvia, Wendy et Droy -allez savoir comment ils ont fait pour le porter- dans leur chambre, ils se couchèrent aussitôt. Seuls la bleue et la blonde étaient debout, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr Grey, répondit Levy tout en lui ouvrant la porte et le permettant de les rejoindre. La mage referma immédiatement l'entrée.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea le mage de glace, curieux de savoir le sujet de conversation.

-De truc de fille, dit sèchement Lucy.

-Ben dit donc je vais aller loin avec ça.

-Aller Lu-chan on peut lui dire non ?

-Non ! Je veux pas que d'autres personnes le sachent !

-Me dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi je devrais lui dire d'abord ? Se plaignit la blonde.

-Il pourrait être de bons conseils !

Grey était vraiment paumé, ne comprenant rien à ce que disaient les filles, mais vraiment rien de rien.

-Bon vous m'expliquez un peu là ? Râla-t-il.

-Ok j'ai compris… soupira la blonde. Elle reprit encore une fois l'histoire et lui raconta mais cette fois-ci en loupant certains détails, comme les baisers dans le cou ou bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie que le blond continue. G-Grey ?

-J'y crois pas… Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth ?! Mais Lucy à quoi tu penses !

-Levy-chan répète moi ce que tu as dis il y a deux minutes j'ai dû mal comprendre, lâcha la constellationniste en fusillant son amie du regard.

-Grey n'en parle à personne ok ? On a ta confiance sur ce coup ?

-Ouais ouais d'accord.

-On en reparla demain on est tous fatigué là.

-Oui ça c'est sur, confirma Lucy.

« Après la journée que j'ai passée, j'ai besoin de repos. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les trois jeunes allèrent se coucher. La blonde attendit que ses amis s'endorment pour passer ses doigts délicatement sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le baiser de Sting puis passa sa main sur son cou comme une caresse en pensant au blond. Puis s'endormit en se rappelant de sa journée plus que mouvementée.

Le lendemain matin, c'était ces trois-là qui furent réveillés en premier et qui surtout se pressèrent de sortir pour éviter les autres qui avaient surement la gueule de bois. Ils commencèrent à s'entrainer jusqu'au moment –le plus redouté de tous- où ils virent les autres arrivés avec une affreuse tête. Tous s'en prirent à leurs trois camarades qui avaient monté un coup contre eux. Lucy était vraiment dans l'embarras, jusqu'à ce que Levy prit le mage de glace par le bras et décréta « vous _savez quoi ? On sort ensemble !_ ». Tous affichaient des têtes particulières, la blonde savait que c'était faux, la rousse était étonnée, le rose s'en foutait complètement, Jet et Droy étaient déçus, la dragonne slayer était contente pour eux et… la mage d'eau allait tuer cette femme qui osait lui voler son « _Grey-sama_ ». Les autres attrapèrent Juvia pour éviter de faire un massacre. Tous les mages qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de dessaouler ont dû se liguer contre la mage d'eau tandis que Lucy commença discrètement à se sauver.

-Minute Lucy où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Menaça Titania.

Aucune réponse, la jeune fille se dépêcha de courir, mais elle fut poursuivie par Erza et Natsu. Par chance elle réussit à les semer. Elle était dans le village, se trouvant loin de son auberge et elle s'était réfugiée dans un endroit isolée pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Mais cet « _endroit isolé_ » n'était pas si isolé que ça quand elle sentit qu'une force masculine l'attira contre lui. La blonde, ayant fermé ses yeux par réflexe, les rouvrit pour apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du dragon slayer de lumière.

« Oh non pas lui… »

-Sting ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

-Je me cache pour éviter de me faire tuer ça te va comme réponse ? Réponds à la mienne maintenant !

-Amusant, rigola-t-il.

-C'est pas drôle ! Hurla la blonde agacée par son sale comportement.

Le dragon blanc s'approcha du cou de la belle, commençant à lui lécher pour finir en lui faisant un suçon.

-M-mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-C'est ta punition pour t'être enfuit hier, dit-il en s'approchant du visage de la constellationniste. Dorénavant quand tu feras quelque chose qui me déplaira, je te punirai de cette manière.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Comment je fais moi maintenant si les autres le voient ? Ma parole t'as rien dans… s'énerva Lucy avant que Sting ne l'embrasse en déposant ses deux mains sur les hanches de la belle. Sauf que cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de le repoussa mais en vain, il avait eu raison d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas princesse ?

-Ce qui se passe, c'est que je suis énervée contre toi !

-Pour le baiser ? Attends me dit pas que… c'était ton premier ?

Lucy baissa la tête, ne voulait plus les regardait dans les yeux. Ce qui énerva le mage de Sabertooth.

-Allé quoi c'est qu'un baiser après tout ! Finit-il par lâcher.

-Pour toi ça l'est ! Pour moi c'était plus précieux ! Se défendit Lucy.

Sting en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre. Il lui mordilla sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, goutant au plaisir de faire craquer la belle. Le cœur de Lucy battait la chamade, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Envahie une fois de plus par le plaisir, la blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, elle sentit les lèvres du dragon slayer effleurer les siennes, les mains de ce dernier sur sa peau de porcelaine, commençant à lui offrir les caresses qu'elle attendait tant. Confronté par le désir, la mage aux clés se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle n'y arriva plus et se laissa envahir entièrement par le plaisir. Ne tenant plus, elle saisit les lèvres du blond, plaçant ses bras derrière le cou de ce dernier. Sting savoura sa victoire, il avait réussi à la faire craquer.

-Tu es devenue docile c'est bien, se réjouit le blond.

Chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire parce que toute l'attirance, toute l'attraction qu'il y avait eu à ce moment, retombèrent très vite à l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. C'était trop pénible à supporter pour la mage céleste. Encore une fois elle ressentait la tentation, et encore une fois il avait fait en sorte de tout gâcher. Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Ne t'approches plus de moi !

-Cette fois-ci j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

Il l'attrapa puis la porta pour l'emmener jusqu'à son hôtel.

-Sting ! Pose-moi de suite !

Aucune réponse, il l'ignorait totalement. Arrivé à la chambre du dragon blanc, celui-ci jeta la constellationniste sur le lit. Lucy n'en pouvait plus, elle allait vraiment craquer pour de bon. Mais pour l'instant elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle décréta qu'elle voulait se prendre une douche, sans même écouter l'avis de Sting, la blonde se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'installa dans la douche.

Faisait couler l'eau chaude sur tout son corps, sa température augmentait. Ca lui piquait à certains endroits où elle s'était blessée durant son entrainement. Tout ça la détendait, et fut très vite brisé par la voix d'un dragon arrogant. Lucy n'avait trouvé aucune idée de comment se sortir de là. Elle se rhabilla puis sortit de la pièce afin de rejoindre la chambre.

-T'en a mis du temps !

« Toujours à se plaindre celui-là… Ce qu'il peut être pénible ! »

-Oui et alors ?

-J'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

Sting s'approcha de la belle, soulevant ses cheveux dorés. Puis suçotant son cou arrachant des frémissements plus que jouissif pour Lucy.

-En voilà un deuxième.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite quand elle s'empressa d'aller voir un miroir et de remarquer qu'il lui avait fait un autre suçon. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se positionnant derrière la miss.

-C'est pour m'avoir fait attendre.

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu x) concernant le chapitre 4 il est déjà fini je pense le publier demain ou le jour de noël j'ai envie de vous faire languir encore un peu =p sinon aussi comme je suis encore nouvelle j'ai toujours pas trouver comment répondre à mes reviews ça m'énerve XDD mais je vais y arriver ! Je sais pas comment mais je vais y arriver XD. Ah oui je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe je fais du mieux que je peux  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note de l'auteur : _  
**

**__****_Oulaa navrés hier c'était la panique totale du coup j'ai oublier de publier le chapitre ^^" donc voilà enfin le chapitre 4 x) bonne lecture rendez-vous en bas ! ;) _**

**Chapitre 4 : Passion exaltante**

La blonde n'en pouvait plus, il fallait dire qu'il lui tapait sur le système. Son caractère était si pénible voir même que ça en devenait saoulant. Mais d'un autre coté, il était terriblement canon mais ce n'était pas une raison après tout pour devenir le nouveau jouet de Sting Eucliffe. Déjà qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser, Lucy ne voulait plus se laisser faire. Mais bon, plus facile à dire qu'à faire parce qu'après tout, le dragon slayer pouvait devenir très convaincant. Surtout quand il s'agissait de la faire craquer, il fallait croire qu'il avait vraiment un don pour ça. La constellationniste sortit de la salle de bain pour atteindre la porte d'entrée mais malheureusement quand elle voulut sortir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clé. La blonde se retourna et vit Sting agiter une clé sous ses yeux.

« C'est pas vrai… Comment je vais faire moi maintenant, déjà être seule avec lui, et puis Natsu et Erza doivent être encore à ma recherche… Je suis vraiment foutue, et puis même si j'arrive à partir, Natsu et les autres verront les suçons… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bon sang ? »

-Sting, je ne joue pas.

-Dommage parce que moi si.

Lucy soupira, mais décida quand même d'essayer de récupérer cette clé, elle n'allait pas rester ici après tout. C'était un mage de Sabertooth, elle n'allait pas s'enticher d'un gars comme lui. Surtout lui ! Là il était hors de question de continuer ce petit jeu. La blonde s'avança vers le dragon slayer pour lui prendre la clé, mais celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui la donner si facilement. Il la mit dans sa poche, puis emprisonna les poignets de la jeune fille, la collant contre lui. Elle rougit comme à son habitude, bon sang qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être excitant ! Comment résister à ça ? Heureusement pour la constellationniste, un bruit provenant de la salle de bain interpella le mage de Sabertooth, qui à sa plus grande déception, laissa sa « _proie_ » tranquille pour aller vérifier ce qui avait déclenché ce fameux bruit.

Décidemment, la mage céleste était vraiment chanceuse, tellement que certaines fois ça la surprenait. En tout cas, elle était débarrassée du blond pendant un moment, seul problème s'il a gardé la clé, comment est-elle sensée sortir d'ici ? Elle n'allait quand même pas sauter par la fenêtre, c'était trop haut à son goût. La blonde lâcha un long soupir, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se retrouve dans de telles situations à chaque fois ? Comme quoi la chance ne dure pas éternellement. Elle fouilla la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver une deuxième clé, mais ce fut très lent parce qu'elle avait peur du moindre bruit qu'elle entendait. Si Sting l'apercevait en train de fouiner dans ses affaires, il la punirait à sa manière, et Lucy trouva que deux suçons en moins d'une heure était suffisamment assez pour elle.

Quand la mage céleste avait ouvert un tiroir, elle vit un livre. Assez surprenant, elle était sure à cent pour cent qu'il appartenait à l'hôtel. Elle le prit et contempla la page de couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit. « _Jeux inter-magiques, épreuves et résultats de l'année dernière_ », le titre avait beaucoup attiré l'attention de Lucy.

« J'ai qu'à le lire, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre… »

La mage aux clés commença à lire les différentes épreuves. Comme elle savait par Max et les autres que les épreuves changeaient chaque année, elle n'avait aucun risque de tomber sur celles-ci. Mais en les lisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir la guilde qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elle eut cette pensée, la blonde réagit. Au lieu de rester ici, pourquoi n'allait-elle pas s'entrainer ? Elle avait besoin de devenir plus forte, pour montrer à quel point Fairy Tail peut surpasser les autres guildes. Mais avant tout elle devait finir sa lecture. Elle alla à la page des résultats, et vu sans exception qu'à chaque épreuve, Sabertooth arriva premier.

« Ils sont vraiment si forts que ça… ? Et si Natsu et les autres n'arrivent pas à les battre ? Lucy baka ! Tu parles de Fairy Tail, la guilde qui ne connait pas le sens du mot stop. Natsu ne se laissera jamais faire face à Sabertooth ou face à une autre guilde, il va montrer de quoi est capable Fairy Tail ! »

Alors que Lucy était encore en train de lire, le dragon de lumière était enfin ressorti de la salle de bain. Voyant la belle, assit sur le rebord du lit en train de bouquiner un livre dont il ne savait pas d'où il sortait, il décida de s'assoir à coté d'elle. Il essaya par tous les moyens de la décrocher de sa lecture mais rien ne marchait. Là c'en était trop, il en avait marre de patienter comme ça, il voulait s'amuser après tout ! Il prit de force l'ouvrage et le jeta par-dessus la pièce.

-Sting ! Hurla la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Et moi j'étais en train de lire !

-C'est ennuyant.

-Pour toi oui mais pas pour moi.

La mage céleste commença à se lever pour récupérer le bouquin mais le blond la prit par le poignet pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Depuis que la mage de Fairy Tail l'avait laissé en plan la veille, le dragon de lumière s'ennuyait à mourir. Il rester ici juste pour pouvoir se distraire avec la jeune blonde. Aucune femme ne lui avait résistait autant jusqu'ici, il n'allait quand même pas laisser passer ça. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, procurait des frissons chez Lucy. Bon, assez, il avait un peu accéléré les choses, il décida alors de lui lécher le cou puis s'arrêta à l'oreille de la belle. Les souffles chauds de Sting sur sa peau firent rougir Lucy.

-Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas, sourit-il.

Qui n'aimerait pas se faire embrasser par Sting Eucliffe ? Franchement il savait très bien la réponse de la blonde, mais la voir réfléchir ou plutôt la voir se battre avec elle-même pour trouver quoi répondre, le faisait rire. Plus le temps passait, et plus Sting savait pertinemment que la réponse n'allait pas être négative mais bien au contraire. Tous ces petits jeux ne faisaient que tester la belle blonde, il savait très bien qu'elle essayait de lutter et c'est ça qui lui plaisait. Il avait l'habitude que les femmes lui résistent au première soir, il coucherait avec et hop ça serait fini ! Mais là avec la jeune Heartfilia c'était différent.

« Lucy ressaisit toi bon sang ! »

Sting balada ses mains sur le corps de la blonde, en relevant légèrement son t-shirt. Il commença à lui offrir des caresses divines quand soudain Lucy gémit dû à ses blessures de son entrainement. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond qui en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces interruptions.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui va pas princesse ?

« A part que j'en ai marre de toi, que je veux rentrer chez moi pour me reposer ou alors tout simplement aller m'entrainer. Et que j'en ai assez de ton comportement avec moi comme si j'étais ton nouveau jouet tout ça m'insupporte. Donc à part tout ça, tout baigne… ! »

-Je me suis blessée ce matin en m'entrainant, finit-elle par dire.

-Non sérieusement ? Ma parole t'es vraiment pas douée pour te blesser lors d'un entrainement. Il y'a que toi pour faire ça.

Lucy en pouvait plus, il se moquait d'elle à longueur de journée. Pour lui, la blonde n'était qu'une distraction, après le reste il s'en foutait totalement tant qu'il s'amusait. Sting partit dans la salle de bain et revenu avec des bandages et un désinfectant. La blonde se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire mais après tout pourquoi il le ferait ? C'est vrai quoi c'est pas ses oignons après tout… alors il allait vraiment la soigner…

-Enlève ton t-shirt, ordonna-t-il.

-Va crever !

-Je pourrai pas te soigner si tu l'enlèves pas.

-Qui ne dit que j'ai envie que tu me soignes ?

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Même pas en rêve !

Le dragon de lumière souriait, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il ne voulut pas attendre alors il décida de retirer lui-même le t-shirt de la belle pour faire apparaitre une généreuse poitrine habillée d'un haut de maillot blanc. Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant pour le blond. Alors que Lucy rougit à en devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Sting commença par désinfecter la plaie de la mage céleste. Ce qui fallut quelques plaintes de la part de la constellationniste. Ce désinfectant lui brulait la peau c'était horrible, ça lui faisait trop mal elle en pouvait plus. Mais malgré elle, elle se concentrait en pensant à autre chose pour oublier la douleur. Les doigts du blond parcouraient la blessure de Lucy avec une douceur incroyable. La blonde était terriblement gênée de cette situation.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au baiser d'hier, celui qui lui avait brûlait ses lèvres de passion. Pendant une seconde, mais rien qu'une seconde, elle en revoulait un autre. Pourquoi penser ça après tout ? C'était à cause du désinfectant qu'elle s'était imaginé ça… oui après tout c'était à cause de ça. Mais bon avouons le, même si elle voulait mettre une claque au beau blond et partir au courant pour revenir à sa vie d'avant, d'avant les sept ans de vide. A cette époque où elle ne connaissait pas Sting. « _Cette époque_ », ces deux mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lucy. « _Je parle comme une vieille fille…_ ». Elle revenu à elle-même pour se rendre compte que le dragon slayer avait fini de soigner sa plaie. C'était plutôt rapide. Le blond ramena les affaires à la salle de bain, pour ensuite revenir vers la mage céleste pour l'entrainer dans un baiser divin.

-Ta récompense princesse.

-Pour ? Demanda Lucy, encore sous le choc du baiser que lui avait offert Sting.

-T'être laisser faire sans geindre.

-J'avais pas besoin de ta récompense !

-Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire.

Ouais d'accord, mentir à Sting Eucliffe était carrément impossible même si elle essayait tant bien que mal d'inventer un mensonge, ou même d'esquiver une question, c'était perdu d'avance. Il savait déjà qu'il y avait une certaine attraction entre eux deux. Mais ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. C'était comme ça, il fallait avouer que la blonde était vraiment attirante. Cette dernière ne se rendit même pas compte du spectacle qu'elle offrait à Sting en restant en haut de maillot devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ça, alors que Lucy n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarda sa tenue.

« Q-Quelle baka ! Je suis encore pire que Grey ou quoi ? »

-Ta poitrine est fascinante, sourit Sting en ne détachant pas son regard de la blonde.

Lucy se leva pour récupérer son t-shirt mais le dragon de lumière n'était pas du même avis, il la plaqua contre le mur. Il sentit les forces de la belle la quittaient petit à petit. Le mage de Sabertooth en profita pour l'embrasser entre les seins. Il se régala à faire craquer la blonde. Mais malheureusement pour celui-ci, la mage stellaire n'en pouvait plus, ça pouvait peut-être être excitant mais après tout il y a des limites à tout. Elle décida de résister à cette tentation pour ne pas céder au blond. Lucy prit donc un élan pour repousser le dragon slayer, celui-ci grogna. Pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé ? Il croyait qu'elle était entièrement à sa merci ce n'était pourtant pas le cas après tout…

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le blond.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-Je fais ce qu'il me plait. En conséquent, tu m'attires beaucoup alors si j'ai envie de te mettre dans mon lit je vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas envie !

-Tu en auras envie. Et c'est même toi qui me demandera de coucher avec toi.

-Et puis quoi encore ! S'énerva Lucy.

« Bon alors réfléchissons… Je dois partir d'ici mais j'ai pas la clé comment faire… Oh j'ai une idée, ça va marcher à coup sûr ! »

-Tu as probablement raison… avoua Lucy.

-Ah oui ?

« Ou pas… »

Lucy s'approcha du blond pour l'embrasser. Et quand elle fut au plus près de ses lèvres, sans prendre la peine de les effleurer, elle prit la clé qui se trouvait dans la poche de Sting puis se sépara du blond pour aller chercher son t-shirt. Elle le remit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle avait carrément oublié la présence du dragon slayer. Celui-ci s'était mis devant la porte pour empêcher la mage de partir. Pourquoi partir maintenant alors que ça commençait à devenir intéressant ? La mage céleste était déterminée cette fois-ci, pas question de retourner en arrière. Elle allait se défendre, après tout elle n'est pas aux services de Sting Eucliffe !

-Pourquoi tu pars si vite ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser.

-Il faut que je parte.

-Allé, reste un peu qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé.

-On a rien commencé du tout, et on ne finira rien un point c'est tout maintenant laisse moi partir s'il te plait.

-Non.

-Non ? Répéta une Lucy irritée.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Et pourquoi non ?

-Supplie-moi si tu veux partir.

« Le supplier ? Non mais ça va pas la tête pour qui il m'a prise ? Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai faire ça il me suffirait d'appeler un esprit pour partir mais bon… Après j'ai pas envie qu'il s'attaque à lui, ça ne fera que créer un combat sans fin. Et puis je suis dans un hôtel, ils risqueraient de le détruire, surtout si j'appelle Loki ça sera l'émeute totale… »

La blonde soupira, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Le caractère de Sting était sans limite après tout. Elle ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Alors qu'elle voulut sortir, elle dut s'approcher du dragon de lumière mais les deux mages distinguèrent une petite ombre provenant de la salle de bain. Lucy commençait à avoir peur. Certes ce n'étais qu'une « _petite_ » ombre, mais elle reconnut qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Exceed. Et si c'était Happy, c'en était fini d'elle. C'est vrai après tout elle n'avait aucune excuse en tête, encore si c'était pour les suçons, elle aurait pu inventer quelque chose. Mais là, elle était toute seule dans une pièce avec Sting Eucliffe, un mage de Sabertooth, un ennemi. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un le sache mis à part Levy et Grey. Et puis si Natsu l'apprenait… Ca tournerait au massacre. Ces deux dragons slayers ne peuvent pas se voir en face, alors comment le mage de feu va réagir quand il saura tout ce que Sting a fait avec Lucy. La mage stellaire ne voulait même pas le savoir, rien qu'en y pensant, elle trembla de peur. Elle dut décrochée de ses pensées quand le fameux Exceed arriva dans la chambre.

-Sting-kun je m'ennuie !

Lucy regarda attentivement le petit animal qui se révéla, comme elle le supposait, un Exceed. Comme les dragons slayers qu'elle connait ont un Exceed à leur coté, rien d'étonnant que Sting en avait lui aussi. Elle trouva que le chat était tout mignon et il avait l'air plus intelligent que Happy, et moins féroce que Lily. Sans le connaitre, juste d'un premier regard, elle semblait déjà l'adorer. Le dragon de lumière s'écarta de la porte pour s'approcher du petit chat. Sting s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa taille.

-Je t'avais dit d'attendre encore un peu, râla le mage de Sabertooth.

-Je sais mais je m'ennuyais tellement. Tu m'en veux Sting-kun ?

-Bien sûr que non.

« D'attendre encore un peu… ? »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lucy. Ca voudrait dire que les bruits de tout à l'heure qui provenaient de la salle de bain était dû à cet Exceed ? Ca voudrait donc aussi dire qu'il avait interrompis son maitre deux fois pour venir le voir. Et pourtant, la blonde observa le dragon de lumière, mais même si c'était à cause de l'Exceed qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer ce qu'il faisait avec la belle, il n'était pas en colère. Au contraire, il souriait. La mage céleste fut un tout petit peu, mais juste un tout petit émue. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi être dans cet état là pour Sting Eucliffe ? Elle s'en foutait totalement, ce qui lui plaisait c'était la relation entre le dragon slayer et l'Exceed.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda innocemment le chat en désignant Lucy du doigt.

Cette dernière soupira. Elle imaginait déjà la réponse dans sa tête. « _Ma nouvelle conquête_ », il allait répondre ça après tout c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ces mots. Ca la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Mais bon, Lucy devrait s'y faire. Il ne la voyait que comme ça, comme une fille sans intérêt avec laquelle il coucherait avec. C'est tout et rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

-Elle c'est Lucy, répondit Sting.

« Hein ? Il a dit mon nom ? C'est pas possible je suis en train de rêver c'est ça… ? Mais oui j'ai dû mal entendre ça ne peut être que ça ! »

-Je l'aime bien, sourit l'Exceed.

Le chat fit apparaitre ses ailes pour aller voir de plus près la belle. Ca c'est sur, c'était le type de fille de son maitre. Et puis s'il la voyait, cela signifiait qu'elle lui plaisait plus que les autres. Sinon il n'aurait même pas vu de quoi elle ressemblait.

-Moi c'est Lector ! Se présenta l'Exceed devant la blonde. Je trouve que tu as un joli prénom !

-Merci… fit Lucy sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

Alors que le dragon de lumière s'était relevé et rouspéta parce que la blonde ne le regardait même pas, trop occupée à parler avec Lector. Celui-ci décida de se réfugier dans la poitrine de la mage céleste pour lui faire un câlin. Geste qui fit jalouser Sting, non seulement Lector les avait interrompis deux fois, mais maintenant il a fallu qu'il se jette dans les bras de Lucy. Ils l'ignoraient complètement, il était vraiment dans l'ombre là. Ca l'agaçait au plus au point. Il avait envie de mettre un peu de piment dans sa relation avec la blonde. Parce que jusque là, il avait été gentil, trop gentil.

-Dis moi t'as déjà eu un petit-ami ? Interrogea Sting.

Cette question fit rougir la constellationniste. C'était terriblement gênée parce qu'après tout elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. Après tout, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, et puis ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux garçons ou très peu. C'est aussi pour ça que tout ce qu'il se passait avec Sting lui plaisait d'un coté… Elle avait tellement voulu être désirée par un homme. Sauf qu'elle aurait préféré une vraie relation amoureuse pas… « _ça_ » !

-T'es vraiment pudique ma parole.

-Je vois pas le rapport ! Se défendit Lucy.

-Je suis sûr que si.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard en fait !

-Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça, sourit le blond.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi craquant et chiant à la fois ? Et encore chiant, ce n'est pas le mot qui faut ! Tu es lourd, obsédé, possessif, charmeur, manipulateur et est-ce que j'ai déjà dit obsédé ? Je suis lasse… Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici avant d'avoir des ennuis. »

-Navré il faut que j'y aille.

-Déjà ? S'attrista Lector.

-Et je peux savoir où ? Continua le dragon de lumière.

-M'entrainer ça te pose un problème ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tant pis j'y peux rien !

Lucy posa l'Exceed au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte, qui fut tout de suite refermée par Sting. La blonde lâcha un long soupir.

-Sting laisse moi partir.

-Non.

« S'il te plait… NON ! Je ne dois pas céder, surtout pas face à lui et maintenant ! Je suis forte, je sais que je peux le faire il suffit juste de ne pas craquer après tout, facile non ? Non… ? Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir à moi-même, il faut avouer qu'il m'attire complètement… Mais ça s'arrête là ! »

-Sting !

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi sortir, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

-Non mais toi si, je t'ai déjà dit non. Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que je change d'avis ou faut-il que je le répète ?

« Inutile de le répéter, je passe mon tour très franchement… »

Tout d'un coup, une voix provenant de l'extérieur semblait prononcer le nom de Lucy. Les deux tourtereaux et même l'Exceed avait compris qu'il s'agissait du dragon slayer de feu. Prise de panique, le cœur de la blonde commença à s'agiter, ses battements devenaient de plus en plus serrés. La constellationniste ne faisait que de réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de se sortir de là, mais rien. Elle ne trouvait strictement rien. De plus le dragon de lumière -qui était tout près d'elle, même un peu trop près d'elle- sentait son cœur s'accélérait. Et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il sourit. Il en était assez fier. Il décida donc de faire partir la mage céleste, qui n'avait pas tellement compris pourquoi Sting lui ouvrit la porte, mais saisi sa chance de rejoindre Natsu.

Elle couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami. Avant de sortir de l'immeuble, elle se recoiffa pour ne pas faire paraitre sa course dans les escaliers et également pour cacher les suçons de Sting, elle reprit son souffle. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, la blonde se décida enfin de retrouver Natsu. Elle parut normale, à l'aise comme si de rien n'était. Seul problème, elle n'avait pas encore pu répondre à une question qui se trottait dans sa tête. Qu'allait-elle dire à Natsu ? C'est vrai quoi, il la vit sortir de cet hôtel, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouvée… Bah pas besoin de se compliquer la tête avec lui après tout ! Elle dira tout simplement qu'elle s'est cachée ici pour ne pas se faire tuer par Titania. Encore le dragon slayer lui aurait « gentil » avec elle, en tout cas il était moins pire que Erza.

Lucy arriva l'air détendu devant son camarade qui ne remarqua rien.

-Bon sang c'est là que tu te cachais ? On t'a cherché partout ! Et même avec mon odorat je savais pas où tu étais !

La constellationniste commença à stresser de nouveau. Mais oui qu'elle idiote elle n'avait pas pensé à l'odeur de Sting ! La première fois, quand ils étaient au bord de la mer, ce n'était rien ça. C'était juste pour commencer, pour préparer le terrain. Alors elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup approché le blond. Mais là, elle était restée avec lui pendant quelques minutes… ou même quelques heures quand elle regarda l'horloge. Ce n'était pas possible, que ça en plusieurs heures… ? Et pourquoi « _que ça_ » d'abord ? Trop de question sans réponse pour Lucy. A cause de tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié de camoufler l'odeur du mage de Sabertooth. Elle essaierait de faire au feeling après tout !

-Peut être à cause des sources thermales ? Proposa la blonde.

-Sans doutes…

-On va rejoindre les autres ?

-Ouais… Mais dit moi c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Et bien… C'est un nouveau parfum que j'ai acheté ici !

« J'espère que ça va marcher… »

-Un nouveau parfum ? Il m'a l'air pourtant familier…

-Tu as dû le sentir dans les alentours sans vraiment prêter attention.

« Aller faites que ça marche pitié ! »

-Oui ça doit être ça.

« Ouff ! »

La mage aux clés avait enfin réussi à convaincre son camarade. Même avec son air débile, enfantin et tout ce qui s'en suit. Quand il s'agissait de sa partenaire, Natsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était comme ça et c'est tout, une seconde nature, protecteur envers ses amis et plus… mature ? Natsu, mature ? Non impossible. C'est de Natsu qu'on parle ! M'enfin, alors qu'ils commencèrent à faire le chemin, le dragon slayer de feu s'arrêta net en ayant senti la présence d'un dragon ou d'un dragon slayer. Il se retourna et vit Sting Eucliffe. Le Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth. La rage commençait à monter en Natsu, il en pouvait déjà plus. Rien que de l'apercevoir ici, avant les grands jeux magiques, il voulait lui mettre un pin. Non, plus que ça, lui mettre une raclée ! Il n'allait quand même pas se contenter d'un coup de poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Natsu d'un ton menaçant.

-Je suis venu pour m'amuser, répondit tout simplement Sting en regardant la blonde. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire provocateur. Après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait rencontrer Natsu. Et puis le rencontrer dans cette situation… Tout cela devenait vraiment intéressant.

-Ah ouais ?

-Je m'amuser avec ta blonde, elle ne t'a rien dit ?

Problème pour la mage stellaire. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour cacher tout ça au rose, tout ça était réduit en miette à cause de Sting. Et maintenant Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pourvoir faire hein… ?

-Lucy… ? C'est vrai ?

Elle détourna le regard des garçons. Tout ça était trop dur pour elle, elle n'arrivait plus à être forte. La blonde répondit simplement par un hochement de la tête pour lui répondre que oui. Oui tout ça était vrai. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Elle savait déjà comment il allait réagir. Mais est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui a rien dit ? Ou est-ce qu'il y en avait une autre ?

-Toi… Tu vas me le payer ! S'énerva le dragon slayer de feu.

Salamander prépara son souffle de chasseur de dragon tandis que le dragon de lumière se préparait à riposter. Un souffle ? Trop facile ! La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prédit c'était que la constellationniste s'était mise devant son ennemi. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Il pouvait se défendre tout seul, merde !

-Natsu ne fait pas ça ! Hurla Lucy.

-Lucy… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Parce que pour Fairy Tail, pour nous permettre de revenir au top ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire passer notre entrainement avant le reste ! On ne doit pas perdre notre temps avec des affrontements aussi stupides ! Le temps est précieux, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour montrer à nos camarades de quoi on est capable ! Et de les remercier pour avoir tenu le coup sept ans sans nous…

Ce discours n'intéressait guère le dragon de lumière. Il s'en moquait totalement c'est pour cela qui repartit dans sa chambre. Il prit sa valise et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires.

-Sting-kun on part ? Questionna l'Exceed.

-Ouais.

-Mais pour Lucy-chan ?

-Je la reverrai aux grands jeux magiques, sourit le dragon slayer de lumière.

Alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre le quartier général de leur guilde. Du coté des mages de Fairy Tail, eux deux étaient retrouvés leur compagnon. Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant tout le trajet, ni même échanger un regard non rien. Pourtant devant leurs compagnons, ils sourirent. Ils reprirent leur entrainement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les filles avaient remarqué des marques rouges dans le cou de Lucy. Levy savait très bien ce que c'était. Elle prévint Grey pour qu'il puisse l'aider à couvrir la blonde. Une fois le soleil couché, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Ils avaient trop de choses à faire comme par exemple torturer Lucy pour savoir d'où venaient ces marques, ou bien alors pourquoi les avait-elle saouler. Elles n'avaient pas eus leur réponse après tout ! La blonde se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur le lit, en train d'écrire une lettre à sa mère. Quand elle eut fini, elle la déposa dans le fond de sa valise.

« Okaa-san… J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse de Sting… Je ne dois pas… Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un tel type… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bon sang… ? »

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**_Donc voilà pour le chapitre 5 je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai le publier =/ je m'en excuse d'avance ^^"  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mots de__ l'auteur_** :

**_Et voilà le chapitre 5 après une longue absence j'en suis navrés xD mais avec les cours et les exams j'ai plus eu le temps de me connecter ça allait tellement vite ! Bref je suis pas ici pour raconter ma vie x) je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et surtout aussi celles qui commentent ! Je suis super heureuse que ma fanfic vous plaise j'espère qu'elle vous plairait autant dans les chapitres suivants x) si je m'en souviens bien il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre c'est juste pour mettre en scène le suivant x) que je publierai dans deux trois jours je pense. Sur ce bonne lecture !_**

Chapitre 5 : Accro à toi

Alors que la constellationniste était toujours accroupie par terre devant sa valise, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître trois mages féminines. Lucy jura intérieurement. Elle avait encore inquiété ses camarades pour rien. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles sachent la vérité, sinon ça sera la catastrophe. Déjà que deux était au parfum, ça suffisait largement. Comment faire dans ce cas là ? Raconter un mensonge ne serait pas l'idéal. Les filles verraient très bien si leur amie dit la vérité ou pas. Et puis ensuite elle devrait s'expliquer pourquoi elle avait menti. Non ce n'était pas la solution adéquate, il fallait trouver autre chose.

-Lucy tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la rouquine.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air complètement épuisée.

-Evidemment ! J'ai couru dans tout le village pour fuir à Natsu et toi, rigola la mage stellaire.

Une petite excuse par ci par là. Mais est-ce que ça allait convaincre la mage à l'armure ? La blonde l'espérait. Sinon elle devrait chercher autre chose et elle n'était pas douée pour mentir.

-Et pour hier ?

Bon, voyons le point positif son excuse avait marché. Mais maintenant c'est le sujet de la soirée d'hier. La mage aux clés n'avait pas du tout d'idée pour trouver quoi dire. Et puis à présent Natsu était aussi au courant alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire… Lucy se trouvait dans l'impasse, mais bon sang que pouvait-elle bien inventer ! Alors qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, la porte étant toujours ouverte, le dragon slayer s'était alors permis d'entrer.

-C'est parce que je lui avais lancé un défi, sourit Natsu.

Toutes les filles tournèrent le regard vers le mage de feu. Lucy ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Pourtant tout à l'heure il était en colère non ? Et maintenant il lui sauve la mise en mentant ? La jeune fille était complètement perdue. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il déteste Sting alors pourquoi…

-Donc tout ça est à cause de toi ? Demande une Erza légèrement irritée.

-Ouais.

-Je vois.

-Autre chose Erza ?

-Non.

L'ambiance n'était pas terrible. Première fois depuis longtemps que Natsu tenait tête à Erza. Chose extrêmement rare ce qui stupéfia tout le monde. Et surtout, le dragon de feu était extrêmement sérieux. Il ne rigolait pas, il ne souriait pas. Il avait ce regard si confiant, celui que la constellationniste aimait tant. La mage de rang S sortit la première sans broncher. Elle ne répondit pas à Natsu, ou bien même lui mettre une raclée, elle ne fit rien et se contenta de partir. Les filles rejoignirent très vite la rousse, laissant le dragon slayer seul avec la blonde. Cette dernière stressait. Cette atmosphère était pesante. Elle avait tellement peur de la réaction de son ami face à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

-Alors lui et toi… c'était vrai ?

Le rose avait la tête baisée ne voulant pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

-C-C'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois au juste ?

Lucy était vraiment paniquée, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation si déplaisante à son goût.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Non mais pas du tout ! Tu es à coté de la plaque…

-Dans ce cas explique moi !

-Je peux pas…

-Pourquoi ?

Le cœur de la blonde serrait… Elle n'avait jamais vu Natsu criait contre elle, elle avait l'impression de se faire réprimander. Le mage de feu aurait voulu continuer cette conversation mais Grey avait décidé de squatter la chambre au mauvais moment. Natsu décida de quitter la pièce tout en gardant la tête baissée et ne voulant parler à personne. La constellationniste ne cessait pas de se mordre les lèvres, elle s'en voulait tellement et ne savait pas comment réparer tout ça.

-Euh j'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demanda le mage de glace.

-Non… non c'est pas toi… c'est moi…

-Comment ça toi ?

-Eh bien…

La blonde se mordit les lèvres encore une fois. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Il fallait qu'elle agisse, ça pouvait plus continuer comme ça après tout ! Elle ne voulait pas avoir Natsu à dos à cause de cette histoire sans intérêts pour elle mais pourtant qui affectait beaucoup le dragon slayer de feu. Lucy avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouva rien pour tout expliquer à son ami. Parce qu'elle allait lui dire quoi après tout ? Qu'elle se laissait draguer par Sting ? Qu'elle le trouvait attirant ? Et puis si le rose lui demande la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit sur cette histoire qu'allait-elle bien répondre ? La constellationniste adorait pourtant cette situation… Se faire draguer par un tel homme, tout ça en cachette pour que personne ne l'apprenne. Ce sentiment de danger l'excitait tellement.

-Alors tu m'expliques Lucy ?

-Il sait tout…

-Tout quoi ?

-A propos de… tu sais qui.

-Oh…

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Navrés je savais pas comment réagir…

-Non désolé c'est moi.

Le mage de glace prit son amie dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il lui tapotait gentiment la tête, et lui dit en chuchotant « _ne t'inquiète pas on va arranger ça_ ». Tout compte fait, la blonde ne regretta pas d'en avoir parlé à Grey. Il pourrait l'aider en ce qui concernait Natsu. Elle avait tellement peur que ce dernier ne lui adresse plus la parole à cause de « _ça_ » surtout ! Lucy ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle commençait déjà à s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

-Lu-chan ?

A l'entente de son nom, la mage céleste reconnu tout de suite Levy. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, et comme instinctivement, ses larmes s'était arrêter de couler. Alors Lucy repoussa délicatement le mage de glace, pour ne pas qu'il le prenne mal. Mais bon ce n'était pas Natsu après tout, Grey avait très bien compris que la mage céleste ne voulait pas que la bleue sache qu'elle avait pleuré. Cette dernière essuya discrètement l'eau sur ses joues.

-O-on va aux sources chaudes vous venez ? Demanda Levy en s'apercevant que la constellationniste avait pleuré.

-Oui on arrive, répondit Grey.

-Très bien on vous attend dehors.

-D'accord merci.

La mage aux lettres sortit de la chambre en prenant bien joué de fermer la porte derrière elle avec souplesse.

-On y va Lucy ?

-Hai !

La mage aux clés décida de laisser ses problèmes de coté et de s'amuser avec ses amis, du moins pour cette nuit. Les mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent tous aux sources chaudes où garçons et fille se séparèrent. Ils se déshabillèrent tous et prirent une serviette puis allèrent aux bassins. Du coté des filles, quelques unes restaient encore timides, enfin certaines… Une en particulière, il s'agissait bien sûr de notre mage d'eau. Tout le monde était dans le bassin, sauf elle qui se cachait derrière un rocher.

-Allé Juvia viens nous rejoindre ! Dit Lucy en souriant.

-Lu-chan regarde ! Cria Levy en montrant le ciel du doigt. Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir.

-Oui… Elles sont splendides.

-Dit moi Lucy, il y a quelque chose entre Natsu et toi ? Demande Erza sans scrupules.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien, que tous les deux…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien entre Natsu et moi ! On est juste des coéquipiers.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme de Lu-chan, fit la bleue en hochant la tête.

-Levy-chan !

-Bien, et quel est son genre alors ? Interrogea Titania.

Un silence intervenu dans la conversation, la blonde rougissait face à cette situation. Et puis elle ne savait pas quoi répondre… Son genre de garçons et bien… Le genre Sting ? Mais non c'est absurde elle méritait mieux que ça !

-Un genre… particulier, finit par dire Lucy.

-C'est-à-dire ? C'est assez flou comme ça.

Plus elle pensait à son « _genre de garçons_ », plus elle se disait qu'après tout, elle aimait peut-être les mauvais garçons…

-Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état là ? Reprit Erza.

-C'est un sujet gênant.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami.

Aussi simple que ça, bien que c'était un mensonge… Enfin à moitié. Ce sujet était gênant pour elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec un garçon dans ce genre de relation. C'est vrai quoi après tout elle n'a jamais connu ça, et voulait tellement le connaitre. Se sentir aimer par un homme, quel effet ça pouvait bien faire ? Lucy voulait tellement le connaitre une fois. Et puis comment c'est d'être amoureux ? Ca, est-ce qu'après tout, elle pouvait y répondre ? Et puis, ce qu'elle vivait avec Sting… c'était quoi au final ?

-Mensonge !

-C'est vrai !

-Je suis sûre que tu es amoureuse Lucy-san, affirma Wendy.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas de Grey-sama ! Cria Juvia.

-Surtout pas. Répliqua la mage céleste.

-Alors… qui ? Répéta celle à l'armure

-Personne je vous dis !

-C'est marrant mais je te crois pas, hilarant n'est-ce pas ? Taquina la rousse.

-Très… soupira la blonde.

Les filles touchaient au but. Elles savaient très bien que leur amie cachait quelque chose, une chose qui les intéressait beaucoup. Elles qui pourtant pensaient que Lucy était folle amoureuse de Natsu, elles avaient tort. Alors qui ça pouvait bien être ? Une ignorance agaçante rongeait les filles. Elles voulaient à tout pris savoir pour qui le cœur de leur chère constellationniste battait. Ca se voyait, les filles étaient sûres que Lucy était amoureuse, ou avait seulement un béguin petit mais puissant. Alors qu'Erza voulait relancer la conversation, elle et les autres distinguèrent des feux d'artifice dans le ciel.

-Comme c'est joli ! Lança Wendy.

-Oui, même magnifique, s'émerveilla Erza.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elles contemplaient le ciel, les mages entendirent un bruit provenant de l'autre coté des sources. Du coté des garçons plus précisément. Erza envoya plusieurs épées dans le mur sans vraiment identifier les coupables.

-C'est qui ? Les garçons ? Prit peur Levy.

-Kyyyyah ! Hurla de honte Wendy tout en se cachant.

-Oh c'est Natsu et les autres ? Ils ont qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Titania tout en se levant pour se diriger vers ces derniers.

-Pas question ! L'arrêta Lucy.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Il n'y a même pas besoin d'expliquer la raison !

Alors qu'Erza et Lucy s'embarquaient dans une discussion sans fin à propos de ce sujet, les garçons avaient survécu de peu à l'attaque de Titania. Ils décidèrent de sortir des sources chaudes en attendant les filles dehors pour éviter de se faire tuer. Ils tenaient à leur vie après tout ! La blonde avait finalement évité le sujet mais pendant combien de temps ? Elle espérait que la mage à l'armure ne remette pas cette conversation le lendemain. Parce qu'elle voulait absolument oublier le beau blond et se concentrait sur son entrainement tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres problèmes.

Trois mois s'étaient à présent écoulés. Les mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent à Crocus pour participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Ils étaient tous très excités rien que de penser au fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir montrer de quoi leur guilde est capable de faire. Sur la route, ils commencèrent déjà à parler des épreuves qu'ils les attendaient. C'est là que Lucy leur raconta ce qu'elle avait lu dans « _Jeux inter-magiques, épreuves et résultats de l'année dernière_ ». Mais en y repensant, ça lui rappelait qu'elle allait revoir le dragon de lumière. Elle avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser, et n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il continuer son petit jeu ? Ou bien choisir une remplaçante ? En prononçant dans sa tête au mot « _remplaçante_ », Lucy se sentit mal. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Sting voie d'autres filles. Et puis pourquoi après tout ? Il en avait rien à faire d'elle, alors pourquoi la constellationniste pensait à ça ?

-Lucy ? Intervenu Natsu.

-O-oui désolé ! S'excusa la concernée.

Le petit groupe continua sa route. Seuls Natsu et Lucy ne parlaient pas, ils préféraient restés silencieux. Surtout le dragon de feu. Il allait revoir ce mage de Sabertooth. Il pourrait enfin lui montrer qui est le plus forts de deux et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus intérêts à s'approcher de la belle blonde.

Après plusieurs heures, ils atteignirent finalement leur destination. Perdus au beau milieu de Crocus, et surtout fatigués d'avoir autant marché, le maitre et d'autres personnes de la guilde les rejoignirent pour leur faire part du règlement de ce tournoi. C'était quand Levy avait fini de résumer les règles que Natsu avait déjà emporté Lucy suivit de son fidèle Exceed pour visiter la capitale. C'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient cette chance ! Ils passèrent des heures et des heures à explorer Crocus.

-Natsu ? L'interpella timidement Lucy.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené avec toi pour visiter Crocus ?

-Parce qu'on forme une équipe ! Et puis c'est bien d'être sans Erza ni l'autre exhibitionniste.

A cet instant, des petites pommettes rouges toutes mignonnes apparurent sur le visage de la blonde. La phrase du mage du feu l'avait déstabilisé. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée très franchement. C'est là que retentit des bruits l'air de signifier qu'une bagarre avait lieu. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Cette odeur… je la reconnais…

-Na-Natsu ?

-C'est ce gars de Sabertooth !

Le dragon slayer fonça dans le tas pour retrouver le blond avec la ferme intention de le provoquer en duel. Lucy commençait à paniquer. Que devait-elle faire ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Il y a déjà trois mois, ces deux là ont bien failli s'affronter, alors maintenant… qu'allait-il se passer ?

-Oh comme on se retrouve Natsu-san, commença Sting. Comme quoi la rumeur qui disait que tu participais au tournoi était vraie.

-Evidemment ! C'est pour montrer à quel point notre guilde est puissante comparé aux autres !

Le dragon de lumière se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rigoler ? S'énerva Natsu.

-Vous ne pourrez rien face à Sabertooth, on est trop fort pour vous.

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Natsu arrête ! Cria une voix féminine.

Il s'agissait bien entendu de Lucy. Elle avait réussi à passer à travers la foule pour atteindre son camarade. Elle s'approcha de Natsu pour lui dire de ne pas provoquer un combat. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour le faire. La mage aux clés tourna son regard vers le beau blond, qui ce dernier sourit. Elle se trouvait enfin devant lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait, il pourrait enfin l'avoir pour lui tout seul pendant cinq jours. Ce tournoi s'annonçait encore plus intéressant que les autres. Au moins, durant celui-ci, il ne s'ennuierait pas.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Interrogea Sting en s'adressant à la blonde.

-Et puis quoi encore !

-Je sais que je t'ai manqué. Ca se voit.

-Tu te fais des idées Sting.

-Toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois.

-Et toi toujours aussi con.

Le dragon de lumière afficha un sourire sur son visage. Oh oui elle lui avait manqué, cette fille est tellement imprévisible ! Et tellement drôle aussi. Alors que ce dernier voulais continuer à se distraire, son compagnon lui fit rappeler que minuit approchait et que s'ils étaient en retard, leur maitre leur montrerait de quoi il 'était vraiment capable.

-On se voit demain princesse, termina Sting avant de partir.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla la concernée.

-Il m'énerve… pesta Natsu.

-Oui je sais… Rentrons aussi il se fait tard.

Lucy tendit sa main à Natsu, signifiant qu'il fallait vraiment y aller. Arrivés à l'auberge, ces deux là mais aussi Happy et Grey se faisaient réprimander par Erza. Elle était vraiment en colère. Mais ce fut briser par Lisanna et Elfman qui entrèrent dans leur chambre. En ne voyant pas Wendy et Charuru, tous commencèrent à paniquer. Mais alors que minuit sonna, toutes les auberges accueillant les guildes se transformaient de sorte à créer un labyrinthe. Ceci était l'épreuve préliminaire. Les règles étaient simples : se rendre à l'arrivée avec tous ses compagnons. L'usage de la magie était autorisé, mais seul problème. Comme Wendy n'était pas là, si un des cinq personnes de l'équipe n'était pas avec eux, l'équipe était tout de suite disqualifier. S'il avait des pertes, les gérants du tournoi n'étaient pas en cause. Elfman allait alors remplacer Wendy tandis que sa sœur et les autres de la guilde partaient à la recherche de la petite bleue.

Se trouvant à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, l'équipe de Fairy Tail était assez perturbé. Elle ne savait pas comment procéder. Lucy se dénonça pour s'occuper de dessiner une carte de leurs déplacements. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent d'affronter les autres concurrents pour leur voler leurs cartes, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas. C'est qu'il y avait des rotations dans ce labyrinthe. N'étant pas préparer, Grey et Lucy tombèrent. Elfman avait réussit de récupérer le mage de glace mais pas la jolie blonde. Elle avait réussit à s'accrocher quelque part, mais lâcha très vite pour retomber par chance sur l'une des plateformes.

-Et bien alors princesse ? On a déjà envie de me revoir ?

Elle pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui… mais il fallait qu'elle tombe sur « _lui_ » ! Comme quoi la chance ne dure pas éternellement. La mage céleste était tombée tout près de l'endroit où se trouvait Sabertooth. Heureusement pour elle, ses camarades arrivèrent bien assez vite.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle compris ? Le menaça Natsu.

-Je m'approche d'elle si je veux. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Le nargua Sting.

-A toi non plus !

-T'es sûr de ça? répondit Sting avec un de ses sourires arrogants.

Natsu étant fou de rage voulait répondre à sa provocation mais au même moment une autre secousse eut lieu, séparant les deux blonds de leurs guildes. Le dragon lumière eut le temps de faire signe à Rogue pour le prévenir de l'attendre à l'arrivé. La constellationniste n'en pouvait plus de tomber sans arrêt, elle avait peur de sortir du labyrinthe et de disqualifier son équipe. Par chance, Sting la rattrapa et la porta comme une princesse pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sur le moment, la mage aux clés ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? C'est vrai ça après tout si elle tombait, son équipe serait disqualifier et ça ferait une équipe en moins pour obtenir l'une des huit places. Dès que le labyrinthe s'était un peu calmer, le dragon de lumière posa Lucy à terre.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Se demanda Lucy.

-Si ton équipe avait été disqualifiée je n'aurais pas pu montrer à Natsu-san de quoi je suis capable. Et puis j'aurai l'occasion de te mater depuis les gradins.

-Obsédé !

-Faut dire qu'avec ta poitrine, comment ne pas être attiré ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas ton jouet Sting.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourtant tu es attirée par moi n'est-ce pas ?

-N'importe quoi !

Sting se rapprocha de sa victime pour lui prendre sa main et lui faire sentir son corps de rêve en posant la main de la blonde sur ses abdos.

-Tu aimes ça pourtant non ?

« Comment ne pas aimer ça ?! Evidemment que je suis attirée par toi voir même…. amoureuse ? Non impossible ! C'est juste de l'attirance… oui juste ça. Il peut avoir que ça comme explication logique ! Ce type est vraiment bien foutu, quelle femme ne serait pas attirée par lui après tout ? »

-Tu ne dis plus rien princesse ?

« Vite Lucy trouve un truc tu n'as pas le temps de te laisser rouler par ce mec ! Tu dois retrouver les autres pour faire partie des huit équipes participant au tournoi ! Mais oui bien sûr j'y avais pas pensé plus tôt quelle imbécile ! »

-Tu sais le temps est compté, si tu veux que ton équipe arrive la première il faudrait mieux y aller… expliqua Lucy.

-C'est vrai, j'aurai tout le temps de m'amuser avec toi pendant ces cinq jours.

Le mage de Sabertooth porta une nouvelle fois Lucy dans ses bras pour l'emmener directement à l'arrivée. Il arriva facilement à savoir où elle se trouvait parce qu'après tout il lui suffisait de suivre l'odeur de ses coéquipiers. Quand il aperçut l'entrée au loin, Sting décida de posa Lucy à terre.

-Reste planquée pour pas qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ta présence compris princesse ? Sourit Sting.

Lucy rougit légèrement. Il se souciait de sa protection ? Depuis quand ? Elle crût rêver. Oui c'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était pas possible que Sting Eucliffe s'inquiète pour sa sécurité. Pourtant il l'avait bien sauvée, et maintenant il lui demande de se cacher pour pas que les autres mages de sa guilde ne la trouvent. C'était tout simplement impensable.

-Sur ce je dois y aller princesse, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

-Attends ! Et comment je suis sensée faire pour rejoindre mes camarades ?

-Natsu-san te retrouvera grâce à son flaire, as-tu oublié qu'il était un chasseur de dragon lui aussi ?

-Tu as raison…

Le blond sourit. Il la déstabilisait à ce point ? C'était vraiment jouissif. Il s'amusait de plus en plus. Et pour couronner le tout, il décida de déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la mage aux clés avant de s'éclipser pour aller rejoindre son équipe. Trois mois… Trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Et puis sans comprendre pourquoi, ce baiser avait paru si tendre pour la belle, elle resta toute chamboulée par ce geste. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en attendant ses compagnons, mais étant donné qu'il était déjà minuit passé, elle n'avait même pas fait attention que ses paupières de fermèrent toutes seules.

Quelques minutes plus tars, Lucy fut réveiller par le mage de feu qui s'était inquiéter pendant tout ce temps. Erza les fit rappeler à l'ordre, il fallait mieux se rendre à l'arrivée sans plus tarder. Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, ils apprirent qu'ils étaient à la huitième place. Tous étaient choqué de ne pas être premier, enfin tous, sauf Lucy. Elle était trop occupée à penser à quelque chose d'autre pour se focaliser sur ce petit détail inutile.

Les mages de Fairy Tail rentrèrent à l'auberge pour pouvoir se reposer. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, alors qu'Erza et Natsu s'étaient endormis suivis d'Elfman, seuls Grey et Lucy ne dormaient pas. Le mage de glace voulait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé durant cette épreuve préliminaire. Il alla donc « _squatter_ » le lit de la blonde pour avoir des réponses.

-G-Grey qu'est-ce que tu-

-Evite de crier les autres dorment, le coupa ce dernier.

-Oups…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et n'évite pas le sujet.

-Eh bien… On est obligé d'en parler maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Il a joué avec moi, comme d'habitude.

-Et toi tu as jeté la tête la première ?

-Mais j'y peux rien moi !

-Contrôle toi !

-Plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire. Si ça te dérange pas on en reparle demain ?

-D'accord, aucun problème. Et puis ça évitera de réveiller les autres.

Les deux amis allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. La journée de demain promettait d'être dure et remplie de surprises. Surtout pour notre blonde, elle savait pertinemment que Sting ne la lâcherait pas comme ça. Et puis est-ce qu'au fond, elle adorait ça ? Hum non ! Elle en avait marre d'être considérée comme un jouet. Elle voulait qu'il l'a considère pour ce qu'elle est ! Et surtout qu'il la respecte. Mais ça pour Sting Eucliffe c'était trop demandé.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se réveilla et se prépara pour les Grands Jeux Magiques. Une fois à l'enceinte de l'arène, le présentateur dont son visage ressemblait trait pour trait à une citrouille commença par annoncer les équipes une à une. L'équipe de Natsu eut le droit à des moqueries de la part du public se demandant pourquoi la guilde participait à ce tournoi, ou bien se moquant aussi qu'elle se retrouvait comme d'habitude dernière. Petit à petit, les équipes entrèrent dans l'arène, jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième équipe de Fairy Tail fit son apparition à la deuxième place, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Et sans surprise, ce fut Sabertooth à la première place.

Dès que ceci était finit, la première épreuve devait commencer. C'était Grey qui y participa, et Juvia pour Fairy Tail B. A la fin de cette épreuve, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dernières et humiliés, ce qui déplu très fortement aux mages qui partirent s'isoler. Grey était énervé, même plus que ça. Raven Tail n'avait fait que de s'attaquer à lui. Lucy voulut le voir pour le consoler mais la partie combat débuta, et c'était déjà son tour d'intervenir.

« Dans ce cas, je vais montrée de quoi je suis capable, de quoi ma guilde est capable ! Je vais repartir à zéro avec ce combat ! »

La blonde descendit des gradins. Son combat commença enfin. Les deux filles se battaient de toutes leurs forces, aucune des deux n'avait de l'avance sur l'autre. Alors que les cris des spectateurs faisaient rages, Sting ne perdait pas une miette de ce combat. Il ignorait que sa blonde était si forte que ça. Il la croyait faible, comme toutes les filles qu'il a connu. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux du combat, c'était trop distrayant pour ne pas observer. Mais au bout d'un moment, sans savoir pourquoi. Flare avait soudainement pris le dessus. Lucy se laissait faire. Elle ne ripostait pas. Ce spectacle était insupportable pour le blond, qui décidait de partir s'isoler dans les couloirs. Rogue l'ayant remarqué, décida de lui suivre.

-Pourquoi tu t'es isolé au juste ? Questionna le brun.

-C'est inintéressant.

-Que pour ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi aurait-il une autre raison ?

-Tu ne supportes pas de la voir comme ça n'est-ce pas ? De la voir en train de perdre ? Sting, tu es amoureux de cette fille.

-N'importe quoi ! Je m'amuse juste avec elle.

-Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais jeté depuis longtemps.

-Je ne me lasse pas de ce jeu c'est tout.

-Plus ce jeu dura, et plus tu deviendras accro à elle.

-Ne raconte pas des conneries voyons !

-Si tu le dis…

Les cris des spectateurs faisaient rage, ils rigolèrent à plein poumons.

-Fairy Tail a dû perdre… constata Rogue.

Oui, il avait raison c'était sûr et certain. C'est pour cela que le dragon de lumière se dépêcha de rejoindre l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Comme elle était blessée, il supposerait qu'elle serait là-bas. Mais en route, il entendit qu'elle se douchait, alors il changea de destination pour se rendre aux douches. Il entendait l'eau couler, mais ne rentrait pas. Il planqua son dos contre la porte, sans bouger d'un pas. Repensant à ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Lui amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il s'agissait de Sting Eucliffe après tout ! Un mec séducteur, pas du tout du genre à tomber amoureux. L'amour c'était pour les faibles, il n'en avait pas besoin après tout ! Il n'entendit plus l'eau alors il décida donc de rentrer.

-S-Sting ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Beau combat.

-M-merci… dit Lucy en rougissant légèrement. Mais j'ai vu que tu n'es pas resté jusqu'à la fin.

-Oh comme ça, tu me regardais.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

« Bon sang je dois dire ça à tous les mecs ou quoi ?! »

-Je crois quoi alors ?

-Que je me soucie de toi !

-Et c'est pas le cas ?

« Si… Je pense qu'à toi, tout le temps ! Alors que pendant trois mois, tout s'était bien passé. Je m'étais concentrée sur mon entrainement. Mais à présent, on ne fait que de se voir à cause des Grands Jeux Magiques. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Tu m'obsèdes carrément ! »

-Alors ?

La mage aux clés s'apprêtait à répondre mais les deux blonds entendirent quelqu'un criait le nom de Lucy. Il s'agissait de Natsu. Le dragon slayer décida de se planquer dans une des douches avec la constellationniste.

-Sting qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Lucy.

-Chuuut. Chuchota Sting en posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la belle.

Natsu entra dans la pièce. Sans trouver celle qu'il était venu chercher, le dragon de feu retourna voir ses camarades. Le blond regarda la mage céleste dans les yeux. Enleva son doigt de ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Lucy se mit à pleurer.

-J'ai perdu mon combat… Je n'ai pas pu rendre hommage à ma guilde.

Sting essuya ses larmes.

-Reste encore avec moi… s'il te plait Sting.

-Je ne manquerai pas une chance pareille pour rester seul avec toi.

**_Mots de l'auteur :_**

**_Ne me tuez pas pour arrêter le chapitre comme ça hein ? Sinon vous aurez plus la suite (a) -essaye de survivre- xD donc pour les reviews je remercie hatsuiyo-chan de m'avoir corriger sur les dragons slayers de troisième génération parce que honnêtement j'avais lu les scans depuis belle lurette et je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout xD et évidemment je remercie encore une fois tous les autres qui commentent ma fic ! Je publierai le chapitre prochain dans moins une semaine sans fautes ! Bye~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mots de l'auteur :**_

_**Aaaah désolé je suis en retard décidément je changerai jamais xD j'ai corrigé certaines fautes mais y'en a encore à mon avis surtout que j'ai beau lire y'a toujours des fautes même des mots incohérents xD je m'excuse de toute ça x) mais là j'avoue j'ai pas beaucoup corrigé je voulais le poster rapidement et il y a aussi une petite incohérence que je vais régler dans le chapitre suivant ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça ;) sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture~**_

Chapitre 6 : Alcool et sexe

Dans la douche, n'ayant qu'une serviette sur elle et se trouvant dans les bras d'un mage de Sabertooth, Lucy ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Elle était accro à lui. Rien que sa présence la réconfortait, c'était plus que suffisant pour la miss. Par chance, Natsu n'avait pas remarqué l'odeur de Sting mêlé à celle de Lucy. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, ça n'allait pas tarder. D'ailleurs comment le rose a-t-il bien pu passé devant l'odeur blond ? D'un côté, elle aurait voulu qu'il les aperçoit comme ça elle aurait été « sauvée ». Oui parce que s'il les avait vues elle aurait quand même été dans de sales draps. Soit le dragon de feu l'aurait dit à la guilde, soit il aurait été distant avec Lucy et elle refusait catégoriquement que cela ne se produise. En fin de compte elle était plutôt heureuse de ne pas s'être fait repérée. Seulement il restait le problème « Sting » à régler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang ?!

- Je suis venu te réconforter.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Le dragon blanc se pencha vers la magnifique poitrine de notre chère mage céleste qui était si peu vêtue. Il plaça ses mains au niveau des hanches de la blonde, se délectant d'envie d'enlever cette maudite serviette qui cachait le corps si bien foutu de sa blonde.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? Vérifia Sting.

C'est pas vrai... Résister, il faut résister. Oui parce qu'après tout c'est un ennemi et que l'unique but de cette participation aux Grands Jeux Magiques est de faire de Fairy Tail la numéro une des guildes comme il y a sept ans ! Et pas coucher avec l'ennemi. Mais au fond, Lucy mourrait d'envie que Sting la réconforte. C'est vrai parce qu'après tout, elle avait perdu son combat. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Son attaque était pourtant parfaite. Mais ça n'a rien donné. Elle était extrêmement déçue. Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que le grand Sting Eucliffe vous réconforte ! Surtout quand vous êtes sous la doucher et habillée seulement d'une serviette. Ca donne envie non ?

- Embrasse moi, désira la blonde.

- Avec joie.

Le mage de Sabertooth embrassa Lucy avec passion. S'amusant avec sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être excitant bon sang... comment résister à ça ? A force de se poser la question, la constellationniste n'y prenait même plus la peine d'y répondre. La blonde était tellement envoûtée par ce baiser qu'elle ne remarqua pas les mains baladeuses de Sting qui montèrent jusqu'aux seins pour retirer le seul « _habit_ » que portait sa proie. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que Lucy l'en empêcha.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna le chasseur de dragon.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

- Je t'apporte seulement ce que tu veux.

- C'est pas ça ce que je veux ! Fiche moi la paix maintenant !

Lucy sortit de la douche en colère, prit ses vêtements pour finalement sortir rapidement en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Sting donna un coup contre le mur. Ce qu'il pouvait être con sérieux ! A chaque moment excitant il trouvait le moyen de tout gâcher. A croire que c'est un talent inné chez lui. Soupirant, il décida de partir d'ici, mains dans les poches l'air de rien. Du coté de la blonde, celle-ci était allé aux toilettes pour se changer. Elle alla rejoindre Natsu et les autres, mais sur le chemin alors repenser à la scène dans la douche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec lui ça se termine toujours comme ça ? Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle rendit compte que notre chère blonde était arrivée aux gradins.

- Oï Luce, je t'ai pas trouvé aux douches, fit remarquer le rose.

Oups problème, elle avait oublié ce léger détail. Mentir à Natsu c'était pas un problème ça, c'était simple. Mais moins simple quand le petit dragon de feu était capable de sentir l'odeur du blond sur Lucy.

- Ah désolé j'étais partie aux toilettes.

- Oh d'accord ! Sourit Natsu.

Sauvée ! Elle a encore eu chaud, comme d'habitude. Après tout avoir une relation avec un tigre était vraiment dangereux. C'était difficile de mentir pour elle parce qu'après tout c'est un livre ouvert. Mais bon, elle essayait malgré tout de dissimuler ça. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas marché pour Natsu vu qu'il était au courant avant même que les jeux magiques ne commencent. Bon d'accord elle avait foiré sur ça mais maintenant elle serait prudente. Elle s'avança un peu plus pour pouvoir voir les autres duels, s'accoudant à la rempare. La mage céleste tourna le regard en direction de «_ son beau dragon_ ». Elle adorait le dévorer des yeux. Seulement quand le dragon blanc remarqua que la constellationniste l'observer, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Que voilà une belle jeune femme qui est tombée à vos pieds Sting Eucliffe. Lucy détourna les yeux de ce beau connard. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après tout, il était canon ! Tout à fait aux goûts de notre chère mage stellaire. Oh oui il était largement à son goût. C'était même trop beau pour être vrai, elle n'imaginait pas rencontrer un homme comme lui. Malheureusement pour elle, la blonde avait toujours rêvé d'un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc qui venait la délivrer du dragon. Pour elle, c'était plus une pauvre mage qui veut s'enfuir mais qu'un dragon blanc la détenait prisonnière. Mais il fallait avouer que sa compagnie ne lui était pas désagréable.

Durant tous les duels sans exceptions elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil. Dès que ce fut terminé, la mage aux clés s'empressa de partir d'ici pour rejoindre sa guilde. Tout ensemble se rendirent à la taverne pour fêter... enfin y'avais rien à fêter. Ils avaient juste enfin de boire comme toujours. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais... Lucy et Grey furent arrivés les derniers, ce qui eut par conséquence de provoquer des malentendus dans l'esprit de la mage d'eau. La constellationniste se sentait vraiment mal après le spectacle lamentable qu'elle avait offert à sa guilde. Elle avait eu l'impression de les déshonorer. Elle prit quand même part aux discutions et faisait mine d'aller bien. Alors qu'au fond c'était le chaos le plus total.

Du côté de Sting, lui se trouvait aussi dans une taverne avec sa guilde, mais cette fois-ci eux fêtaient les nombreux points qu'ils avaient obtenus pendant cette première journée. Ils n'envisageaient même pas la défaite. C'était eux les meilleurs point. Aucune guilde n'arriverait à leur cheville, car personne ne peut manger un tigre. Ils n'ont pas réussit auparavant c'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont réussir. Fairy Tail est de retour ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas eux qui vont les arrêter. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont arrêter les plus forts ! Les fées ne mangent pas les tigres, mais plutôt le contraire. C'est ce que toute la guilde avait en tête. Et surtout un certain blond qui s'amusait avec une jolie petite fée si pure et si innocente. Jouer avec elle était si passionnant, si... palpitant. Les mages trinquaient à cette première journée qui fut un succès pour eux. Surtout pour leur côte de popularité. Sting malgré tout s'ennuyait beaucoup c'est pour cela qu'il décida de partir pour faire un tour. Tout ce qui pouvait le distraire en ce moment c'était sa blonde. Ce qui pouvait lui manquer. Rester là avec sa guilde était bien pire qu'ennuyant tandis que s'il était dans une chambre seule à seule avec la belle constellationniste, il pourrait s'amuser. Mais bon s'il ferait ça ce serait trop simple. Il la met dans son lit puis il la jette comme les autres ! Alors que là c'était bien plus attrayant qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus que ça, sauf que notre petite tête blonde ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ben oui, vous avez déjà vu Sting Eucliffe tomber amoureux ? Jamais. D'ailleurs à ce stade ce n'était pas encore de l'amour et tant mieux pour le dragon ! Lui il ne voulait que de l'action rien d'autre. Aucun sentiment, simplement de l'attirance. Sinon ça n'en valait même pas la peine.

Bon ça suffit, il décida de retrouver sa blonde, il s'ennuyait trop sans elle. Il se rendit alors à la taverne où se trouvait Fairy Tail. En arrivant devant la porte il les entendait même de l'extérieur.

- Ce qu'elles peuvent être bruyantes ces fées...

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Pendant un instant, le rythme cardiaque de Sting s'accélérait. Si jamais c'était un autre mage autre que la constellationniste, qu'allait-il bien pu faire ? Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir parce que ce fut bel et bien sa blonde adorée qui avait ouvert la porte. D'ailleurs du premier coup d'œil elle n'était pas elle-même, elle avait dû abusée un peu trop d'alcool.

- Oh Sting ! Je te cherchais, annonça Lucy sans remarquer qu'elle parlait un peu trop fort.

- Tu sais que tes copains de Fairy Tail vont t'entendre ?

- Oui ! Mais je m'en fiche désormais !

- Je t'emmène dans ma chambre Lucy.

Le dragon blanc porta la mage céleste comme une princesse et se dirigea vers l'auberge de Sabertooth. Ca tombait bien décidément, les membres de sa guilde allaient rester au moins jusqu'au couvre feu pour picoler. Comme d'habitude après tout. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et déposa sa belle sur son lit. Tiens, Lector n'était pas encore rentré, il avait dû rester au bar avec Frosh et Rogue. Rien de plus normal après tout, il savait très bien que son maître voulait s'amuser un peu avec une certaine de jeune fille. Alors que Sting fermait tranquillement la porte derrière lui, dès qu'il se retournait il vit la jeune Heartfilia essayant de se tenir droite.

- Sting ? L'interpella Lucy.

- Quoi ?

Le blond s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de la fée.

- Je veux coucher avec toi.

Le tigre ne comprit pas tout. Evidemment c'était à cause de l'alcool mais c'était tellement tentant. Il attendait que ça après tout, qu'elle lui dise ces mots là. Mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il voulait plus. Mais bon... comment résister ? Elle était là, se collant à lui. Elle était là pour lui. Elle était désireuse de lui. Elle le voulait là tout de suite, que pour elle. Sting résista malgré tout, il ne la voulait pas comme ça.

- T'es bourrée Lucy.

- Maaaaais non ! S'exclama la blonde en donnant une tapote sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragon.

- Si tu l'es. Dis moi tu as bu combien de verres ?

- Euuuh... je sais plus ! Je n'ai plus compté à partir de dix !

- C'est pas vrai quel boulet celle là...

Notre blonde bourrée en avait marre. C'est pas vrai bon sang, le grand Sting Eucliffe n'avait pas envie d'elle ? Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'attendait que ça depuis le début après tout ! Elle décidait de passer elle mêle à l'action dans ce cas là. Elle s'assit alors sur lui, en commençant à déboutonner son haut, seulement les mains du dragon blanc se posèrent sur les siennes, pour l'interrompre.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Sting en haussant la voix.

- Ce que je fous ! J'avance les choses ! Je veux coucher avec toi Sting Eucliffe ici et maintenant pourquoi tu veux pas ?! S'énerva Lucy dû à l'alcool.

Le tigre sourit. Il approcha le visage de la belle du sien en posant quelques doigts sur son menton.

- Sache que, je coucherai avec toi quand tu seras sobre. Et c'est toi qui me le demanderas. Tu me diras exactement « j'ai envie de toi Sting Eucliffe ». Ce n'est pas tout, pour te punir de ton comportement de ce soir tu devras me supplier. Maintenant princesse tu vas dormir pour dé-saouler.

Sting n'attendit pas l'avis de la mage stellaire, il l'installa dans le lit et tira la couette vers elle. Il se faufila dans le lit, la serrant contre elle montrant ainsi qu'elle lui appartenait. Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées : avait-il fait le bon choix ? Après tout ce soir elle s'était offerte à lui en un claquement de doigts. Ca aurait était simple, très simple. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait jeté comme toutes les autres. Et au fond de lui, il voulait encore faire durer ce jeu. La raison ? Allez savoir... Le lendemain matin, la belle blonde se réveilla, s'apercevant qu'elle était dans les bras du mage de Sabertooth. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait le regard portait sur Sting, puis ensuite sur ses vêtements. Elle arriva à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Ouf elle avait eu chaud ! Le faire avec Sting Eucliffe et puis quoi encore ? C'est vrai c'est pas comme si hier elle avait failli le faire avec lui en étant saoule. Ca c'était un léger détail qu'avait oublié Lucy.

D'un côté tant mieux pour elle, de l'autre elle allait en baver parce que le dragon blanc n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il allait la taquiner avec ça, ce qui aura pour but de l'embêter plus que tout. La constellationniste s'était déjà fait ce scénario en tête. Ou alors il allait la faire chanter, pour changer un peu tiens. Là, il fallait dire qu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse la plus totale. Aucune issue qu'elle pouvait emprunter. Elle était tout simplement fichue. Dommage dix-sept ans c'est jeune pour mourir vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oh on est réveillé ? Commença Sting avec une voix encore toute endormie.

- Tu dors pas ?

- Non, tu fais que de gigoter dans le lit ça m'a réveillé.

La mage stellaire n'avait même pas fait attention qu'au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, elle remuait la tête. Et donc ce qui avait réveillé le charmant dragon. Dragon qui déteste être dérangé dans son sommeil. Ca sentait bien la punition. Oh oui c'était sûr qu'il allait la punir de l'avoir retirer de ses beaux rêves sans doute érotiques. En parlant de ça, la blonde avait rêvé qu'elle demandait à Sting de coucher avec elle, mais c'était impossible ça c'est sûr ! Jamais elle ne serait capable de faire ça. Sobre en tout cas... sobre... ? Hier elle n'avait pas un peu trop bu à son goût... ? Oups... La fée comprit vite que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité.

- Alors princesse bien dormie ?

Lucy n'avait même pas entendu le mage de Sabertooth parlait. Elle était trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Bon sang pourquoi quelqu'un de la guilde ne l'avait pas surveillé ?! M'enfin elle n'allait pas rejeter la faute sur ses coéquipiers, elle n'avait pas qu'à boire comme ça.

- Eh bien ? C'est cette nuit qui t'a chamboulé ou quoi ? Reprit Sting.

- La ferme !

- C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui t'avais carrément sauter dessus.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus !

- C'est pas les souvenirs que j'ai gardé moi en tout cas. Et j'ai un avantage. J'étais sobre, pas comme toi « _ma belle_ ».

Là elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Toujours coincée, la constellationniste ne voyait aucune issue possible face à ça. Comment pouvait-elle partir en plus de ça ? Elle se trouvait être dans l'hôtel que logeait Sabertooth, si elle sortait s'en était fini d'elle. Ca c'était sûr à cent pour cent. Malgré tout, elle décida de tenter cela. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec ce blond arrogant qu'il allait peut être abusé d'elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferrait ça en plein jour de plus il ne l'a pas fait hier alors qu'elle était carrément entre ses griffes. Il avait peut être un bon fond après tout.

- Je dois y aller, déclara la blonde ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre.

- Et attends ! T'es folle ou quoi ? J'te signale que t'es dans les quartiers de Sabertooth tu sors et c'est la mort assurée pour toi !

La fille aux clés ne voulant rien entendre se précipita de sortir de cette pièce. Il est encore tôt une chance pour elle que les mages de cette foutue guilde n'était pas du matin. Par contre seul problème auquel elle était confrontée c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ce bâtiment et donc elle ne savait en aucun cas où se trouvait la sortie. Bah elle finirait bien par trouver, mais ça promettait être galère à vrai dire. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure. C'était un labyrinthe ou quoi ? Quelle plaie comment pouvait-elle sortir de là maintenant... Pas question de retourner voir Sting ! Ca non c'était hors de question d'oser lui demander de l'aide surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Un second problème vient s'opposer à elle, Lucy entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle distingua et s'y cacha. Elle comprit en franchissant le seuil de cette porte, qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'un des membres. Elle se retourna tout doucement, commençant à avoir peur. Quand elle aperçut de qui il s'agissait, elle fut rassurée. Car oui c'était la chambre de Yukino, une constellationniste tout comme elle.

- Lucy...san ? Se demanda la blanche.

- Je... je suis désolé ! Je m'en vais tout de suite, s'excusa la concernée.

- Aucun problème, mais que faîtes vous là ?

Argh bloquée encore une fois. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle avait dormi avec le dragon blanc. Plutôt mourir qu'avouer ça.

- Longue histoire... Je dois vite retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de mon départ !

- Vous pouvez passez par la fenêtre.

- Merci beaucoup !

- C'est normal entre mage céleste.

Lucy détestait Sabertooth mais Yukino n'était pas comme les autres. Oui, elle au moins avait un cœur comparé aux autres. Elle s'empressa de sortir, sauf que c'était un peu haut pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle invoqua Aries pour avoir un atterrissage en douceur. Une fois chose faite, elle couru à son auberge, se glissa dans son lit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, tout le monde était un peu bourré hier donc elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. C'était Erza qui se réveilla la première et qui en fit de même pour les autres. La blonde était chanceuse sur ce coup car Titania n'avait fait aucune allusion à son absence de cette nuit.

- Allez debout ! On doit montrer de quoi Fairy Tail est capable aujourd'hui ! Cria la rouquine.

Oui aujourd'hui devait être meilleur qu'hier. Aujourd'hui devait être un bon jour pour la guilde. Ils allaient pouvoir montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, afin de redevenir les meilleurs !

- J'ai dit debout !

La constellationniste rigola en voyant Erza réveiller les garçons à sa manière... une façon assez violent mais très drôle. Ca c'était sa guilde. L'ambiance qu'elle aimait tant.


End file.
